Returning Home
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: (COMPLETE) Sequal to "Going Home." Raven returns to Earth with her daughter who has green hair and emerald eyes. What shall ensue? Read and find out.
1. Seven years

AN: Here it is, Zee sequal to 'Going Home' Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

BB stood in front of his mirror as he dressed. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and grabbed his shirt off of his king size bed that he had switched with his bunk bed when his feet began hanging off the end. He examined himself in the mirror and smirked slightly. At the age of 23, he was 6'7 and still growing. His toned muscles from working out and fighting crime had expanded slightly and he no longer looked like a skinny green shrimp.

'_If she saw me now_...' He shook his head and cleared the thought from his mind. It had been seven years since Raven had left and he was starting to believe that she was never coming back.

He resumed putting on his black shirt and spiked collar along with his wrist bands when a knock came at his door.

"Come in."

Terra sauntered in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Coming Garfield?" she purred.

He sighed and pulled away. "For the last time, it's not a date. Were all going to the movies together."

Terra pouted slightly. "But Star is going with Robin and Cyborg is going with Jinx. How come you won't go with me?"

He looked away, pained slightly. '_Why don't I? It's not like Ravens coming back any time soon.'_

As if picking up on his thoughts, Terra added. "She's not coming back and you know it. You just won't admit it."

"No." he replied angrily. "She is!"

Terra opened her mouth to respond when Robin's voice called from the lounge. "Are you guys ready yet?!" BB grabbed his wallet and headed out with Terra following close behind him.

'_I won't forget you Raven. Never'_ he thought as they left.

* * *

Raven fidgeted slightly in the white dress that she wore for her sisters inauguration as Queen of Azarath. The ceremony was taking so long and she didn't think she would be able to wait.

Her sister had noticed and laughed silently. "_Don't worry, you waited seven years for this, I think you can wait a few more minuets_." Shadow's voice echoed in her head.

Raven shot her a glare and then looked down ata small girl beside her.At the age of seven and a half, her dark green hair stood out against the white dress she was wearing and her emerald eyes were on her Aunt.

'_Oh BB, what will you think when you find out?_' Raven thought nervously. She couldn't bring herself to tell him when she had left so she said nothing. Shadow still thought that it was wrong for Beast Boy not to know about his own child and lose all the chances of seeing her grow up.

'_Well it's not like I could get away anyways. They watch you ever moment of every day here!_' Raven chided herself. ' _I wish I had never come back here. I wish they hadn't made me rule!_'

"And now, as the former Queen passes her crown off to the new Queen." said the droning voice that belonged to the Head of the government officials.

Raven's smile grew as she took the crown from her head and placed it on Shadow's. "Almost done." she whispered.

Raven nodded excitedly and took her place back beside her daughter. As the ceremony came to a closure, the crowd that had gathered around them cheered.

Raven sighed. The ceremony had finished but she was expected to say some words of wisdom and to welcome her sister to the throne. As the audience turned to her in silence, she took a deep breath and began.

"Queen Shadow, I have willingly turned my power over to you in hopes that you will rule accordingly and truthfully. Always listen to the people that you rule over and follow the advice of your elders. I welcome you and hope that you will take my advice." She said.

Shadow smiled warmly at her sister. "I shall take your advice gratefully dear sister." and she added in a lower voice. "Now get your ass outta here and to your man."

Raven grinned and turned to her daughter, picking her up. "Come on Midnight. Let's go home." she said softly, opening a portal beside her and stepping through it.

* * *

Raven used the portal to get to her room in the 'castle.' She grabbed a suitcase that she had packed with her clothes the night before and another with Midnight's clothes in it.

"Where are we going mommy?" Midnight asked.

Raven turned and knelt so that she was at her daughters height. "Were going to see your daddy." She said quietly.

Midnight's emerald eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Raven smiled. "Really." She stood up and opened another portal. "Lets go baby." she took her daughters hand and walked through, finally returning home.

* * *

WooT! I think this is going to clear up some of the questions some peoples had from GH. at least five reviews before I can update . 


	2. Coming Home

AN: Just cause it seems too weird to say Garfield except when someone's talking to him, I'm gunna keep calling beast boy, BB when it's just narration. Or Beast boy... just seems to wrong the other way.

Also: I drew a pic of BB & rae's daughter, it's in my profile.

Also(Again): I'm going in for surgery on the 23 and won't be posting much around then.

Chapter 2

Beast boy closed his eyes. The movie was really boring and his thoughts seemed to travel more and more to Raven. '_Is she going to come back? Does she even want to? What if she found someone else._'

He sat in worry for the most of the movie and when they went out for pizza afterwards, he didn't join in the discussion of the movie seeing as he wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Raven stepped through the portal into her old room. It was as clean as it had been when she left and she had a sneaking suspicion that someone had been cleaning it. She dropped onto her bed with happiness and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent she knew was BB's. 

Midnight smiled and climbed onto the bed next to her. Raven rolled onto her side and took one look at her daughter before bursting out in laughter and picking her up. She tossed her up and down and Midnight squealed with delight.

Raven brought her daughter close to her once more and hugged her. "Lets go see where the others are." she said, hopping off the bed and running into the hall. Midnight laughed and followed her.

Raven didn't care that they were being so loud. She wanted everyone and anyone to hear her. As they neared the lounge, butterflies grew in her stomach and when they finally opened and she looked in.

No one was there.

The T.V. was off and everything was clean. Raven pouted slightly. '_Oh well, there might be a disturbance somewhere_.' she thought.

Midnight peered around. "He's not here." she muttered sadly.

"Not yet." Raven walked over to the stove and looked in the cupboards where she used to store her tea and with great happiness, found that there was some in there.

She grinned and made enough for her and Midnight and sat at the table waiting. Midnight smiled, copying her mother and sitting next to her sipping at the tea.

Raven got restless and started to wander around the room. Not much had changed except for a large calender had been placed on the wall and days had been ticked off to Beast boy's birthday that had been the week before. She noticed that on the days date, it said: Movie Starts at 7, get there early.

'_So that's where they are_.' She thought, glancing at the clock that glowed 9:30pm. "Pizza." she muttered, grining.

Midnight tugged on her mothers dress. In the hurry to get back, she hadn't bothered to change. "Can I go back into your room? I like it."

Raven nodded. "It might be a bit before they come back." she took her daughters hand and they went back into her room. Raven leafed through the many books that had gather dust in her absence. Midnight was jumping around in her Bean bag corner and plopped down on one in exhaustion. She yawned slightly and curled up, falling asleep soon after.

Raven smiled and set a small blanket over her and caressed her cheek softly. If there was someone she loved more that BB, it was Midnight.

Raven laid on her bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling and wishing that they would hurry up and get home soon.

* * *

Beast boy sighed as they walked into the tower lounge. He dropped down onto the couch and Terra sat next to him. 

"That was a great movie wasn't it Garfield?" He closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to her rambling's about the stupid movie.

"Hey B, did you leave out your tea junk?" Cyborg asked.

"No." BB turned around and frowned when he saw two cups sitting on the table and the pot on the stove.

Robin looked confused as well. "I cleaned up before we left and that was definitely not out when we left."

Beast Boy's heart leapt. '_Could it be_?' He thought.

As if on cue, the door to the lounge opened and in came his queen, his friend, his love. She looked beautiful. Her body was perfectly proportionate and her dark purple eyes were filled with amusement when they fell on them. The dress she wore had slits that ran all the way up to her thighs, and showed off all of the curves of her body.

"Hey guys, ya miss me?" she asked, walking into the room fully and over to where she had left her tea.

"R...Raven?" BB stuttered.

"The one and only." she replied, smiling at him.

Terra growled slightly, not wanting the girl to have returned. 'I_ was just cracking him too! _She thought angrily.

Starfire, who had been talking with Robin before she had came in, rushed over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. "Your back! I missed you!"

Raven hugged her back just as hard. "Hey Star, I missed you too. I missed all of you guys."

Cyborg, Robin and Jinx came and greeted her. "Long time no see. We were wondering if you were coming back." Robin said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I was starting to wonder to. I had to wait until my sister was old enough to rule Azarath." She grumbled. "I would have been here sooner if she had been a few years older and more trained."

Terra walked over to her calmly. "Glad to see your back." she said in a strained voice, clearly stating that she wasn't.

"It's good to see you too Terra." Raven forced out through the fake smile she held on her face.

Her eyes traveled to Beast boy who, in her mind, had to be an angel in disguise. '_I didn't think he would be this different. He is sooo much hotter_.'

"Well, are you just going to sit there or am I going to have to come over to you?" she asked.

BB slowly got up and walked over to the girl. '_He's gotten so much taller_!' Raven thought as he stood in front of her. She smiled. "I promised I would come back didn't I?" She said softly, reaching up and caressing his cheek.

It was as if her touch triggered something in his body and suddenly she was swept up in his arms, his lips pressing tightly against her own.

Raven melted in his arms and kissed him back as fiercely as he was kissing her. Only the lack of air pulled them apart. Raven's eyes were shining with tears of happiness as she laid her head against his chest, inhaling his scent and reveling in his embrace.

The door to the lounge opened and all heads turned to the door as a small girl walked through, looking startled at all the people there. She backed away, slightly afraid.

Raven smiled and pried herself from Beast boy's arms. She went over and picked up Midnight then turned back to the others who were looking at the child with interest.

"Everyone, this is my daughter." Raven said, her smile as large as ever.

Everyone gapped at her and Midnight squirmed out of her mothers arms. She walked a few steps closer to the group and bowed slightly. "My name is Midnight, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

It was silent for a moment until Jinx and Star flew at the girl and picked her up. "Oh she is so cute!" Starfire said, slightly pinching the young girls cheeks.

"Isn't she?!" Jinx added, taking her from Starfire and showing Cyborg. "Isn't she the cutest little thing you've ever seen?!"

Cyborg backed up a step. "Uh, Jinx... why are you looking at me like that?"

Jinx's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "I want a little girl as cute as this!"

Cyborg sweat dropped and backed up once more. "Uh... Jinx.. It's not that easy."

Robin interrupted Jinx's response. "So Raven, who's the lucky daddy?" his eyes were filled with amusement as if he already knew.

Raven rolled her eyes to cover the blush that had spread on her face. "If you can't tell, then your really stupid." she muttered.

Starfire took Midnight from Jinx and showed her to beast boy. "Isn't she so cute?"

Beast boy said nothing. His emerald eyes met the emerald ones of the small girl in front of him and he couldn't believe what was going on. '_She... she can't be mine... can she? No, Raven would have told me but... her eyes, her hair, hell her nose is like mine... but ...it can't be... it just cant...'_ His eyes met Ravens and he asked her silently the question running through his mind. She nodded and looked away, face red.

He looked back at the girl that had been put down due to her complaining that the adults were "squeezing too hard," stunned with the new information that he was, and had been for many years, a father.

Midnight looked up at the man that stood in front of her. Suddenly she knew who it was and grinned. She hugged his legs and squealed happily.

Startled, Beast boy tried to back away only to fall back on his butt. Midnight let go before he did and sat, staring in horror at what she had done. "I'm so sorry!" She said, eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry about it." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the girl who's tears were starting to spill over the edge of her cheeks and he suddenly felt bad.

A light nearby was surrounded in electric green energy and burst. Startled, Midnight stopped crying and waited for the screaming she knew she was about to receive. She was always yelled at by her tutors when her powers got out of control.

"Yea, definitely Raven's daughter." Cyborg laughed.

Midnight looked up at him in surprise. A smile soon replaced the frown and she could help but laugh in relief.

Beast boy got up. He needed someway to escape to his room and to think things over. He easily slipped past Midnight who was now staring at Cyborg with wide eyes. When he tried to slip towards the door Terra called to him.

"Where ya going Garfield?"

_'Damn'_ he thought. "I just left something in my room. I'll be back later." he ran through the door and out of sight.

Midnight, who had looked away from Cyborg when terra had spoken was slightly confused. She walked over to the door that opened and down the hallway.

"Midnight, come here." Raven cooed through the sadness that threatened to take control. She had seen his face and through his lie, he was upset with her and she knew it.

Midnight set her face to determination. "No. I'm going to see daddy." she stated finally, walking down the hallway.

Raven stared after her daughter.It was silent until jinx said quietly.  
"You know, she takes after you."

The room burst into laughter but pain still resided in Ravens heart. She gave a weak smile and said something about being tired and retreated to her room like she would have in the old days. She crawled under the covers and cried.


	3. I Just don't know!

Chapter 3 

Beast boy laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. '_How come she never told me? She couldn't spend two seconds during those seven years to tell me that I had a daughter?!_' He stood up and went to the window that looked over the river. Sighing, he leaned against the frame and was lost in thought.

'_I'm a dad... I don't know if I can do this! It's too much to deal with in just one day!'_ He rubbed his temples, sighing.

"Garfield?"

He groaned. He did not want to talk to Terra right now. "Go away." he said bluntly.

"Come on Gar, I wanna talk to you." Beast boy sighed and opened the door.

Terra came in as he walked back to the window. "Must be hard, finding out that you have a daughter." she said, standing next to him.

"Just a bit."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

Beast boy shook his head. "I don't know." he said quietly.

* * *

Midnight was heading for Beast boy's room when her mother walked right by her. She hoped that she was going to see her daddy but the hoped died when she briskly turned into her own room. Surprised by the sudden change in her mother, Midnight opened the door and walked over to her mother. 

"Mommy?"

Raven, who had not heard the entrance of her daughter, look up in surprise. Tears threatened to fall as she swept her daughter up in her arms and held her close.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered softly, trailing her hands through her daughters hair.

Midnight pulled away slightly and looked up. "Don't be." she kissed her mother's cheeks and wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug.

Raven sighed and held her. "I never thought he would be mad."

Midnight shook her head. "I don't think he's mad... just... surprised." Raven nodded. "Yeah..."

"You should go talk to him." Midnight pressed on.

Suddenly, Raven smiled. It wasn't a big smile but she nodded. "Sometimes I wonder how you can be BB's daughter when you say something so smart."

Midnight giggled. "You said before he had his moments." she pointed out.

Raven smiled and kissed her daughter. "True. Now, why don't you go see what the others are doing. Just stay out of their way if their doing something important.

Midnight nodded and dislodged herself from her mothers arms, running off. Raven took a deep breath and headed for Beast boy's room.

As she neared it, she heard voices. Pausing outside of his door, she listened.

"What are you going to do?" came the voice of Terra.

"I don't know." she then heard something like someone sinking to the ground. "I don't know! This is just way too much for me to handle! I don't know how I'm supposed to act around her, I don't know how to be a father!"

Pained, Raven started to back away but the next thing she heard made her furious.

"You could always leave both of them. Raven seems to be doing a good job taking care of her on her own. Maybe they'll go back to Azarath where they belong." The tone of her voice was rather soft for her statement and Raven refused to just stand there.

Using her powers, the door flew open and she calmly walked in. What she saw made her stop short. Beast boy was sitting on the floor and Terra had her arms wrapped around him. Forcing the pain down, she took a deep breath.

Though before she could speak, Terra opened her mouth.

"Look at what you've done to him! Bringing back a daughter, how could you? Didn't you think that it might have been hard on him. You should have just stayed where you belonged."

"That's enough Terra." beast boy said, standing up and walking over to Raven. "Look, I don't know if I can do this." he said to her.

Pushing back all the emotion she had so that her eyes were nothing but shadows of the past, she spoke. "You really think it was easy for me? Think again. You try raising a daughter on your own, while trying to run a world, at the age of 17! Do you think I said that I couldn't do it? I had no choice! She's my child, _**our**_ child! I couldn't leave her and now you think that you can?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she held out her hand. "If you think that you can't handle this, fine. I'll leave in a few days and go back to Azarath but know this: She has been waiting forever to see her father and when we go back, she's going to be heart broken. It won't be my fault either." Turning on her heel, she walked briskly from the room leaving Beast boy feeling guiltier than ever. Though she had tried to hide the emotions behind her monotone voice and clouded eyes, she failed to see that she was near tears once more.

As she walked into the lounge, Star saw her and immediately flew over to her friend.

"What is wrong?" Raven stood, silent for a moment before wrapping her arms tightly around Star and crying. Starfire held her and rubbed her back. "It is alright Raven." She said quietly, over and over again.

"No, no it's not Star, I have to leave."

Surprised, Starfire pulled back. "But why?"

"_**He**_ doesn't want me here, he doesn't want either of us here." she said through sobs.

Robin and Cyborg walked into the lounge and saw the distressed girl. Robin guessed what must have happened and, with the pleading in Star's eyes, he turned and went to talk to Beast boy with Cyborg following behind him

"Get out."

"But Garfield!"

"I said GET OUT!" he screamed at the girl.

Fuming, Terra turned and left, almost running into Robin and Cyborg as she did.

"BB?"

He growled. "Will everyone just leave me alone!"

He heard the door shut and a hand fall on his shoulder. "You really hurt her man." came Cyborg's calm voice.

Turning around in fury, Beast boy glared at the two in his room. "Go away!"

"No." Robin stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't care about them, just leave me alone!" beast boy said, turning his back on them once more.

"Is that how you really feel?" Robin asked.

"Go away." Beast boy's voice was weakening.

"Is it?"

"Just go." he said in a whisper.

"You care and you know it."

"Please." his voice pleading. "I need time."

"Well time isn't on your side. From what I heard before walking into the lounge was that Raven's going to leave."

Pain clenched at his heart and he turned to the two. "Guys, I don't know if I can do this! How can she expect me to just welcome her daughter with open arms?"

"Because Midnight is your daughter too." Cyborg started to say.

"I know, but I don't know anything about her, nothing!" He cried.

"Beast boy, calm down and listen to what Cy has to say."

"She's your daughter, yes I understand that your scared and everything but I don't think that Raven wants you to just fully come into her life and have everything to be alright. She just wants you to be there and start to get to know her. Nothing happens that fast, she knows that it will take time." Cyborg said.

Beast boy sighed. "I just don't know if I can."

"How do you know if you wont try?" Robin asked.

Beast boy turned back to the window, silent.

"I'm sure she'll at least stay here for at leasttomorrow. Just get some sleep and talk to her in the morning alright?" Robin said.

"We'll make sure she doesn't leave man."came Cyborg's voice before the door opened and they left.

"Raven." he whispered before falling onto his bed in exhaustion.

* * *

I'm still trying to figure out whether or not he's going to push them away. I don't want him to... but i'm just not sure just yet. Ideas anyone??

oh, I read in someones story that I have to share, they called BB a Cabbage Patch!! BB isa Cabbage Patch!!! LMAO I just love that XD

Hoshi


	4. It might not be that bad

Chapter 4 

The next morning, Star had managed to calm down Raven with Jinx's help the night before and they were all sitting at the table, each drinking their own choice of beverage. Raven's arms were wrapped around her daughter, her face buried in her hair.

The door to the lounge opened and they all looked up except for Raven. Robin and Cyborg walked in and over to the table.

"I think we got to him last night. At least, I hope we did." Robin said, kissing Starfire's cheek. "Morning love." he said softly.

"I hope so man. I don't know why he was all mad though." Cyborg agreed as he wrapped his arms around Jinx.

"Terra." came Ravens miserable voice.

They looked at her and she took a deep ragged breath. "She was telling him to leave me and that I should have stayed in Azarath."

They looked at her, slightly stunned.

"I should have figured she would try something like this." Jinx said, "She was going out with Aqualad but she broke up with him a few weeks ago and has been playing hurt damsel. No offence to any one here but I really hate her."

Raven nodded in agreement and her grip tightened on Midnight when Beast boy walked in. She didn't meet his gaze but kept her head up in a proud way. There was no way she was going to let him make her feel inferior.

Everyone was silent until Midnight spoke up. "I'm bored." The group at the table laughed.

"Come here ya little squirt. I'll teach ya how to play video games." Cyborg said, holding out his hand. Midnight squeezed out of her mothers arms and took it, they walked over and turned on the system and while the game was loading, Cyborg showed her the buttons and told her about the game.

Jinx smiled. "I'm gunna go help her since I'm the only one who can beat him. He be bawling like a baby when she beats him." she laughed as she headed over, leaving a seat open.

Beast boy hesitated then sat down with some tea. He didn't speak, only swirled the tea once or twice.

Starfire glanced at Robin then stood up. "Raven, would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks Star." she said in her monotone voice that had come back since last night. She knew Midnight didn't like it very much but she couldn't help it, she was hurt but she didn't want him to know that.

"Alright then." Star turned to the stove and started making breakfast for the others.  
Robin stretched and walked over to his computer and started typing leaving Beast boy and Raven alone at the table.

'_What should I say? I can't talk to her here.._' Beast boy looked at her but she continued to stare at the screen where her daughter was currently kicking Cyborg's ass.

A small smile grew on her face as Midnight crossed the finish line before Cyborg did and was dancing on the couch with Jinx screaming "I beat you, I beat you!"

Beast boy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. This snapped Ravens attention to him and he looked back at her. Sighing, he stood up and held out his hand. "Can we talk, please?" Hesitantly, Raven stood. She did not take his hand but walked towards her room with Beast boy following in step.

Unbeknownst to the two, Robin and Starfire exchanged glances, each hoping that things would turn out alright.

* * *

Raven walked in her room and shut the door behind Beast boy. She turned to him, her arms crossed over her chest waiting.

"Look Rae, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." he started. "I know I shouldn't have listened to Terra but what she was saying was making sense, I don't know what to do. Then again, the guys have a point, that I'm not even trying. I.. I just don't know what to do. Can you give me time to think about this?" he asked.

Raven stood quiet for a moment then sighed. "I guess. I have to go back to Azarath tomorrow to check on Shadow but I'll be back. Midnight is going to be staying here with Star, she said that she would watch her." She turned and went to open the door when Beast boy stopped her.

"Rae..." he whispered. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you and Midnight, I just..."

She silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away she nodded. "I know what your talking about. I should have told you. Shadow was always on my case to tell you even _**before**_ we left."

Beast boy started to nod than stopped. "Wait, you knew before you even left?"

Raven nodded. "I know I should have told you but I knew that you would never have let me fight and you would have worried too much about me to fight yourself."

He nodded slowly. "You still should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He laughed slightly. "Looks like were both sorry today."

Raven gave him a small smile and hugged him tightly.

He held her before the door opened and Midnight stood, panting slightly. "Mommy!" She cried, running to hide behind her mother.

Confused Raven looked down at her daughter. "What's wrong?"

Midnight pointed down the hallway in which Starfire and Jinx were currently searching every room.

Raven laughed slightly and closed the door. "They after your cheeks again?" she asked, grinning.

"No! Their tickling me!" Midnight transformed into a cat. She ran and dove into the bean bags.

Beast boy stared after the cat who's fur reflected the pale moons glow. "She... she.."

Raven sighed. "Yes, she can change. The little brat has escaped so many times by turning into a cat or a mouse. I don't know how! She's seen the cat's on Azarath but she's never seen a mouse.... not that I know of anyways. Your gunna have to help her on that bit. I don't know how it works." There was a pounding on her door and she opened it a crack. "Yes?" she asked Star.

"Have ya seen that adorable little girls of your anywhere?"Star asked.

"Not as of late."

"Thanks!" She said, charging off to the next room.

Midnight crawled out of the bean bags, now back in her human form, and sighed. "She's nuts!"

"Well, your going to have to stay with the nutty person tomorrow when I go see your aunt." Raven said.

Midnight's eyes grew wide. "No!!" she rushed over to Beast boy and clung to his leg. "Help me!"

He chuckled and picked her up. "Maybe, I can spend some time with you so you won't have to be around her the whole time."

Raven smiled. _'Maybe being around her will help him_.' "If your going to stay with BB, your going to have to behave yourself."

Midnight nodded furiously. "Anything to get away from her! " Beast boy smiled. _'Maybe having a daughter won't be as bad as I thought it would. '_

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I'm glad to see some new people reviewing as well as some old ones. And hey to all those who have e-mailed me, I love talking to people about Anything, even if ya just gotta rant or got writers block (as with a few peoples I know . ) Anyone who wanna just chat, just drop me a line! . lata folks.


	5. Reenter Shadow!

Chapter 5 

"If she gets in anyone's way, just sit her in the corner." Raven was saying as she got ready to go back to Azarath the next morning.

"Rae, just calm down, she'll be fine." Beast boy said, hugging the frantic girl.

Raven laughed nervously. "Sorry." she mutter. "This is going to be the first time I haven't been with her. Well, at least not in the same place, I mean she was in the castle with me or.."

Beast boy silenced her with a kiss. "Calm down. She'll be fine and so will you. Take your time, if there's something that needs to be done while your there do it. She's in good hands."

As if on cue, Starfire and Jinx walked into the room. Star was holding a wiggling Midnight who was able to get away and run over to her parents. She clung to Beast boy's leg and hid.

He chuckled softly and picked the little girl up. "Hiding are we?" She nodded and buried her face in his shoulder as Starfire came up to him.

"May I hold her?"

Beast boy pondered her question. "I think I'll take her for a bit. We're gunna go practice as soon as her mother leaves." he said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I knew I forgot something!" Raven said suddenly. "If you have to go into the city on call, don't worry about her, she can hold her own in battle. Just ask her aunt." Midnight grinned and reached out to hug her mother.

"Behave missy." Raven said hugging her before she kissed Beast boy lightly.

"I will. Tell Aunt Shadow that I love her!" Midnight called to her mother as she disappeared with a wave through a dark portal.

As she vanished, Starfire floated over to Robin who had just walked through the door, yawning.

Beast boy smiled and set Midnight down. "Did you want to go find some more animals to turn into?" he asked.

Midnight's eyes grew large. "Yeah!" He smiled and took her hand as they walked out of the lounge into the training room.

* * *

Beast boy flopped down onto the couch with Midnight next to him. "Rae was right, you can hold your own in battle." 

Midnight grinned and BB suddenly thought of something.

"Mid, How come you can show happiness but not sadness? Yesterday when you started to cry something blew up but you go around smiling all the time and nothing happens."

Midnight sat thoughtful for a moment. "Mommy says that I only got part of grandpa's anger so it would only affect me a little bit."

"Oh." they sat in silence until Robin and Starfire walked in hand in hand.

"Hey BB, Midnight." Robin said as Star flew over to them.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I'll make some sandwiches if ya are."

Midnight nodded, scooting closer to Beast boy who laughed. "She's not going to bite." he whispered as she walked away. "Maybe when she was younger yeah, but not now." He laughed again when her eyes grew wide.

Starfire brought her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Thank you." she said, taking a bite into it. "Mmm, it good." she said through a mouthful of peanut butter. After she finished her sandwich she curled up sleepily next to Beast boy.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around his daughter. He closed his eyes for a moment and was woken up a few hours later by some yelling going on. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards the noise.

Raven and Shadow were arguing. '_**Wait, Shadow?!**_' he thought bewildered. He stood up and walked over to where the two were. Midnight was sitting on the table watching them both.

"I'm not going to stay!" Raven was saying.

"But Rae! You have to! I can't stop this by myself!"

"No Shadow, I turned the crown over to you. You have to do it yourself!" Raven shouted back.

"What's wrong guys?" Beast boy asked.

"Tell Rae that she has to come back to Azarath to help me stop the rebellion!" said Shadow.

"I wouldn't listen to him even if he did tell me!" Raven shot back at her sister.

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Robin said, walking between the two. "Just let's think about this rationally. Shadow needs help and the city has been fine. Why don't we all go and help out?"

"Because, you can't leave the city undefended and she needs to learn how to do things herself. Gone only a few days and your already making trouble!" Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me an Jinx will stay. It shouldn't be too much trouble, Slade's not here any more, neither is Brother Blood. As for her learning on her own, you gotta help her, you can't expect her to just be thrown into ruling and expect everything to be fine." Cyborg said in a mater-of-fact tone.

Raven sighed in defeat. "Fine, but your not coming to me for every little thing you need!"

Shadow grinned. "Once in a life time thing, promise!" she then turned to Beast boy. "Hey ya, surprised ta see that you got a daughter?"

"Just a bit. So when we going?" he asked, leaning against the wall as Raven handed him a cup of tea.

"Tomorrow. I need to rest before we go back." Raven said, heading for her room with Midnight skipping behind her. Raven turned when she stepped on her foot and smiled, picking her up. "Come on ya brat." she laughed, walking into her room.

Beast boy sighed and sat down at the table as the others left, mumbling about things they needed to do. Shadow sat on it near him. "You alright?"

"It's still a shocker to see Midnight. Why didn't she tell me?" He asked.

Shadow gave him a small smile. "You know, she loves you to death. You should have seen her at my coronation, I didn't think she was going to be able to keep her pants on." she laughed. "She was so desperate to see you and Midnight's always been asking about her dad. She saw pictures but never meet ya and she just wanted to see you so bad. She was almost as antsy as her mother but she kept it cool." Shadow smirked. "I thought Rae was going to kill someone when she was told how long she had to stay on Azarath."

Beast boy smiled slightly. "Yeah well..... I missed her a lot but I never expected her to return with a kid!"

"Oh yeah, you know the process to making one, which you did, but never expected to actually have one? Typical guys, all they wanna do is bang and bail." Shadow scoffed.

Beast boy blushed. "N..no! I just... never really thought about it, is all."

Shadow grinned. "Get outta here. Oh, by the way, I'm borrowing your room so you can tell my niece that. She wanted to sleep with me tonight."

"Where am I staying then?" he asked bewildered.

She rolled her eyes. "Lets see, Midnight will be with me, Raven will be all alone in her room with no one to cuddle with. Hmm, where can we put ya?" she said sarcastically.

He couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Now get your ass to bed." he said.

Shadow laughed and melted into the darkness beneath the table, no doubt going to BB's room.

Chuckling slightly, Beast boy walked down to Ravens room and knocked on the door. "Hey Rae, can I come in."

"Yeah." was the reply.

He opened the door and Midnight sat on her mothers stomach, bouncing up and down. "Again!"

Raven rolled her eyes."One more time." she tossed midnight up and caught her once more. "Alright missy, go find your Aunt and see where she's sleeping.

"She's in my room actually." Beast boy said, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge. "Said that she was taking my room again."

Raven smiled. "Alright little one. Get a move on, were leaving early." She kissed her forehead and set her down on the floor.

Midnight looked up at Beast boy and he smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Now get outta here ya bug." Midnight grinned and skipped out, the door shutting behind her.

"So, where are you staying?" Raven asked, laying back against her pillow.

"I asked Shadow the same thing and she said, Quote '_Midnight will be with me, Raven will be all alone in her room with no one to cuddle with. Hmm, where can we put ya?' _" His voice sarcastic. "Just like that actually."

She smiled and patted the space next to her. "I guess that can be arranged." Beast boy smiled and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body tight against his. "She also said that you had ants in your pants and couldn't wait to get here.."

Raven shook her head. "She's such a...."

Though she never got out what she thought of her sister. Beast boy kissed her deeply and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. "Lets get some sleep." he said quietly after he pulled away.

Raven nodded and curled up against him. '_How I missed his warmth_.' she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Alright peoples. First and foremost: thanks for all the reviews. I love them, 70 reviews in just 4 chapters! thats 17 1/2 reviews per chapter! keep em comin! Second: Happy holidays to everyone out there. And last but def. not least: I've got some ideas for stories. Check em' out:  
(all are untitled and their linked to GH & RH) 

1st one: Takes place before GH. Jinx is sick and tired of following Brother Blood's orders. She leaves the HIVE, where else is there to turn to but the Teen Titans. Major pairing is Cy/Jinx(This explains how she went under cover, yadda yadda.)

2nd one: Still debating on if I she fuse this one and the next one. It's a chunk of the7 years apart from the Titans view. Major pairing: Star/Robin. Minor Pairings: Terra/BB (only for a bit, I promise!) Terra/Aqualad, Jinx/Cy. (Just a few years of the time spent apart and things like that. There is a plot, just don't wanna reveal it yet... ((actually i'm still trying to figure out which one I wanna use. I have a few diff. ideas.)) )

3rd one: Rae's View. Child rearing, being the Queen and wondering if she should get on with her life. No major pairings **However** there will bea little romance between Rae & nother character. ((Once again, it'll only be for a while)) and Shadow gets a little friendly w/ nother character. (Still figuring out the main plot for this one.)

Tell me what you think & Happy Holidays once again.

Hoshi


	6. Back to Azarath

AN: I thought that this would be up sooner but I haven't been in the mood for writing lately. Stuffs be goin on and things been a bit down for me lately. Won't go into detail but I got this one up and it's quiet long so no complainin.  
To Quite-a-shame: Your right about the zoo, maybe I can add it into the story some how... maybe towards the end. If ya don't mind that is.  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well. They keep me goin.

* * *

Chapter 6

Raven woke up in the warmth of Beast boy's arms. She smiled and cuddled closer to him. She heard her door open and knew what was going to come next.

"Mommy!" Midnight pounced onto the two. Beast boy groaned as she wiggled between the two. "Morning!"

Beast boy blinked a few times. "Morning." he muttered, closing his eyes once more.

Midnight giggled and curled up against him. "Mm, warm."

Shadow was leaning against the door frame, smiling. "Morning you two. It's almost 9, were you going to get up anytime soon?"

Raven whined. "Only 9? I thought I was going to be able to sleep in for once in my life."

Shadow laughed. "Come on lazy bones."

Midnight wriggled away from Beast boy, who had wrapped his arm around her, and ran over to her aunt. "Come play a game with me?" she asked.

Shadow smiled. "Alright." she took her niece's hand and walked towards the lounge.

Raven laid back on her pillows with her eyes closed. She yelped slightly when Beast boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He rested his head on her chest and smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He looked up at her and kissed her lightly. "Nothing." She raised an eyebrow and he just smiled. "So, are ya going to get out of bed or no?"

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her. She went over to her closet and stood, looking for a moment before she pulled out a dark blue dress similar to the one she wore when she first arrived. She laid it out on her bed and looked at Beast boy.

"What?" he asked.

"Either turn around, close your eyes, or get out." She said.

"Aw come on Rae! Not like I haven't seen ya naked before." he sighed and turned away when she crossed her arms over her chest.

Raven slipped her shirt off and proceeded to change, keeping a close eye on Beast boy as she did so. He only tried to glance at her once and she responded by giving him a death glare.

"Alright." she said after she finished.

He turned back around and grinned. Sliding out of bed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly. "Beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Come on, were going to have to leave soon."

"I'll be out in a few. I gotta go get changed still." he said as they left her room. Giving her one more quick kiss, he ran off to his own room.

Raven walked into the lounge to find Midnight playing a game with Jinx and Shadow sitting on the back of the couch cheering them on. She smiled slightly and put water on the stove. Shadow noticed that she was awake and walked over to her sister. "Have a fun night?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." she responded, adding tea bags to the water.

"Ordinary for whom?"

Raven turned to her sister. "It's not like the time you spent with what's-his-name... oh yeah, Hawk." She grinned at her sisters astonished face.

"How did you.. I mean... I..." Shadow stuttered.

Raven grinned and handed her sister a cup of tea. "You really think that I wouldn't notice? I may have been busy with running Azarath but I could easily tell." She laughed slightly as she walked towards the couch.

Midnight was jumping on the couch, having beaten Jinx for the second time. "I won! I won! Go Midnight, go Midnight!"

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed her daughter from behind and twirled around. After being set down, Midnight stood woozily for a few moments before she looked up at her mother with that grin she loved. "That was fun! Play me?" she asked, giving her mother puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm not very good at those games." Raven said, caressing her daughters cheek.

Midnight pouted but it didn't last long. Shadow had jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed a controller. "I'll play ya, come on squirt." Midnight squealed with delight and joined her aunt with Raven standing behind her.

* * *

Beast boy got changed quickly and paused before heading out. Half way to the lounge, Terra came out of her room and started walking next to him. "Going too I see."

"Of course. Shadows a great kid and I wanna help her out." he said.

"Your not going for Raven?" she asked.

He paused. "I am... kinda" he said slowly. "This is just a chance to learn more about her."

Terra nodded and they entered the lounge. Midnight had beat Shadow and was running around the room. She saw Beast boy and ran over to him. "I beat Aunt Shadow and Aunt Jinx too!" she said excitedly.

Beast boy smiled and picked her up. "Looks like we have a new champion! Give it up for Miss Midnight!" he set her on his shoulders and she hung on, laughing with sheer joy.

Raven smiled slightly and took her down from his shoulders. "Come on you. You've got to eat something before we leave." She went and fixed her daughter cereal for breakfast and sat at the table with her.

Beast boy smiled softly and joined Jinx and Shadow in playing video games. "Where's Star and Robin?" he asked Jinx.

She smiled slyly. "Most likely Star is down in her gardens and Robin is getting some actual sleep. I overheard him tell Cyborg that Star likes to hog the bed and he ends up sleeping on the floor."

Beast boy chuckled and continued playing the game until the boy wonder himself showed up, half awake, and made coffee.

"Morning man. Rough night?" Beast boy called over.

Robin took one look at him before falling asleep where he stood. Raven gently shook his shoulders and helped him sit down before he fell over.

"Sleep." he muttered.

Raven smiled. "I'll make sure to put you in the room with the big bed when we get to Azarath." He looked up at her, smiling before falling back asleep. After a few minuets had passed, Starfire wandered in carrying a bouquet of flowers and replaced the dying ones with the new ones in the vase on the table.

Robin opened one eye then suddenly sat up. "Morning." he said, kissing Star's cheek.

"Are we ready to go then?" Raven looked around. "Isn't Cy going to see us off?" she asked Jinx.

She smirked. "No, he didn't get to sleep until late." she leaned against the couch and waited.

Raven gave her a knowing smile before ushering the others into a group. "Because there's so many people, were going to have to do it a little differently." She nodded to Shadow and Midnight who took their places around the others, forming a triangle with each at one point. The held their hands out, as if reaching to the other points and chanted loud and clear. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Green, black, and white energies flowed around the group and mixed and encased them in what looked like protective shield.

Suddenly, it felt to those inside as if they had been shot out of a catapult. Beast boy stumbled to the ground with the others and when he looked up, he sat before a great palace. Looking around, he noticed many others in capes and robes. An older woman walked hurriedly towards the group.

"Welcome back Queen Shadow." she said bowing before her. "My lady Raven, you are back so soon. I did not believe that you would be returning so soon nor our Queen would be leaving. She created such a mayhem here."

"It's good to see you too Azerlin." Raven said with a laugh. "You should well know by now that she'll be a handful to watch, even more so than Midnight."

Midnight stuck her tongue out at her mother and spotted some friends. "Hey guys!" The group of kids looked up and started running over to her. They were all talking in excited, rushed voices before Midnight turned back to her mother. "I promise I'll be back for dinner!" she yelled before running off with the group.

Raven smiled and turned to the others who had gotten to their feet. "Azerlin, these are my friends. Their going to be helping us with the rebellion."

Azerlin bowed slightly before her face turned grim. "It was as if they were waiting for you to leave."

"I know. Do you have information on the leader?" Raven asked.

Azerlin shook her head. "Were still gathering it at the moment. Our spies should be back in the morrow if you are to wait?"

"Of course. Could you help us get them settled in before dinner?"

She nodded "Right this way please." They followed Azerlin into the large place and down a series of hallways.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to find my way to the bathroom." Beast boy whispered to Raven in a hushed tone.

She laughed slightly. "Don't worry about it. It may take some getting used to but it's not that hard to find your way around." Azerlin showed them the first room. Robin's eyes widened in surprise at the largeness of the room. It was like their lounge and a bedroom all in one. It was big. He saw the bed and wanted to thank any god that was listening for the size. "Big bed." he muttered with a sheepish grin.

Raven smiled. "Star and Robin can stay here. If it's alright with you guys."

Starfire nodded and poked her head in the room, examining it. "It is very pretty."

Raven nodded and pointed to a map on the side of the room. "If you need any help finding things, just look on there. Do you want to wait in here for a while or come with us?"

"I think we'll come with you to see where the others are, just incase." Robin said, while Starfire nodded behind him.

They continued on down a few more halls. They passed two doors, one a few paces past the other. "The second one is Midnight's." she said as they continued walking. "The other is mine." Beast boy opened his mouth to say something but Raven saw this and added. "And BB's if he wants to stay."

He nodded and Azerlin smiled at him. She noticed the green hair and pointy elf ears and knew who he was. They continued on and showed Terra her room.

"Alright. Dinners at eight, breakfast is whenever you feel like it, same with lunch. Bathrooms are down almost every hall and if you need something, talk to me or Azerlin. I doubt that were going to see very much of Shadow so don't expect much from her." she gave her sister a small smile as she brooded over the fact.

"You're the one that had to come back with me. Your going to get your ass kicked."Raven laughed as her sister glared daggers at her.

As I they had heard her words, some of the government officials came around the corner. They saw Shadow and eagerly walked over to her and bowing before her. "Queen Shadow, you must come at once. The city is buzzing with worry because news of your absence. They are frightened that a battle might break out in the city. Come quickly so we can put a stamp on this problem." Shadow was hurried away much to her dismay and was only able to turn around and say "Later!" before disappearing into the next hallway.

Raven laughed slightly. "Now you guys see why I wasn't able to get away, not even for a mere second!" The others nodded. "What do you want to do?" she asked them.

"I wish to unpack the little items we brought and explore if that is alright with you." Starfire said.

Raven nodded. "If you get lost, just ask one of the people walking around. They can help you." She nodded and headed off towards her room with Robin behind her. "See you guys in a bit." he said with a grin.

Terra glanced around her room. "Is there any place here that isn't so... white?"

Raven smiled warmly at the girl. '_Kill them with kindness_ ' Azerlin had once told her when she had a problem with one of the teachers or monks.

Azerlin, who had remained silent for most of the walk, turned to the girl and said, "There is a few rooms in which to visit, if you would follow me." Terra nodded and they headed off down yet another hallway leaving Raven and Beast boy alone.

"So..." he said.

She smiled and took his hand. "There's a place that I want to show you, come on." she pulled him slightly towards the same hall that Terra had taken with Azerlin. They walked for a few minuets in comfortable silence until they reached a door that led out into a garden with a waterfall nearby.

"Wow." was all Beast boy could say.

"This is my favorite place on Azarath." she stated, laying down on a large rock near the water. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun heated rock warm her body.

Beast boy grinned and stood over her. At the sudden loss of light and a bit of warmth, Raven opened her eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

He scooter her over and laid down next to her, laying his head on her stomach. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "You alright?" she asked.

"Just fine." he said, moving up slightly and laying his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "I missed you. A lot."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

Beast boy wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. They laid in silence, listening to the sound of the water for no one knows how long before Azerlin walked by and smiled, standing in the doorway. She bowed apologetically when Raven sat up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the heads would like to speak with you and your team before dinner. I shall go find the others if you would proceed to the meeting hall."

"Thank you Azerlin." Raven smiled and stood up, pulling Beast boy up with her. Azerlin bowed once more and disappeared from sight. Before she could continue, Beast boy pulled her back and gave her a light kiss. "Okay, now we can go." he said.

Raven led the way down the hall and met up with Terra who had been told where to go. They resumed their journey and entered the room to find Robin and Starfire sitting at a long table waiting for them. Raven left Beast boy's side and sat down next to her sister while the others sat on the opposite side.

"It has become a growing concern that the rebellions are gathering forces quickly. This must have been planned from the moment that you announced to the city that once Shadow was eligible, she would take the crown." One of the older men said.

Raven nodded. "I figured as much. I would like to introduce my friends and teammates. We are known as the Teen Titans back on Earth. Among them is the Tamaranean princess Koriand'r."

The council looked slightly surprised to see Starfire with them. They bowed their heads respectfully and she blushed, nodding back as well.

"Continue."

Raven took a deep breath. "The rest is made up of humans from Earth. This includes Robin, mainly the team leader, Beast boy, a changeling, Cyborg and who are not with us, and Terra who's power resides over the earth."

The council nodded and eyed them all with curiosity. "The Queen approves of this yes?"

Shadow nodded and turned to the others. "They are my friends and have been with my sister for a long time now. They also aided me in battle against Trigon 7 year ago." The voice and attitude seemed entirely from Shadow's normal tone and slightly surprised the others on how much she had grown up.

"Alright. We have conformation on attack that could be happening soon. It could even well be tomorrow for all that we know. Our spies have yet to report back and I am unsure of when they are going to. I hope we have not inconvenienced you in any way." The old man said.

"Not at all." Robin stated with a slight nod of his head. "It is our duty to help those in need."

"I see that it is. For now you can go, dinner shall be served shortly and there are people waiting to see the Queen."

Shadow sighed, resting her cheek in her hand and slouching a bit. "Come on! How many more people do I have to see?" she whined as the others started to leave.

Raven gave her sister a smile. "Hey, you agreed to be Queen, I was thankful to get out of it."

"I only did it so you could go back to your boyfriend! I should have never even been so nice to you!" she called after Raven who had shut the door.

Robin chuckled slightly. "Sibling love."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh I would just love to give her a great big huge, squeezing so hard that her head pops off. But then again, I would be stuck as queen once more and there is no way I am doing that again." The others laughed as they headed down in the direction of the dining room.

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" beast boy said as he plopped down onto the bed. Much to his appal, Midnight jumped onto his stomach.

"Honey, can you not do that right now?" he groaned.

Raven smiled slightly. Whether he knew it or not, Midnight was starting to grow on him as if she had been there the whole time. She picked Midnight up and kissed her cheek. "You should be getting to bed missy. And I don't mean Aunt Shadow's bed. She'll be too tired to stay up half the night talking with you like the way she used to."

Midnight stared at her mother and Raven laughed. "Yes, I do know what went on every time you slipped off to her room. She would let you stay up all night and sleep well into the next morning."

"How did you know?" Midnight asked dumbfounded.

"I'm your mother, I always know. Now scoot, your getting up early tomorrow to go to lessons." Midnight groaned as she walked down into her room and shut the door with a 'bam!'

Raven laughed slightly and lied down on her bed, eyes closed. "She probably thought she was never going to have another lesson once we left." she muttered sleepily.

Beast boy cuddled up against her and fell asleep quickly. She smiled before sleep ensued her as well.

* * *

Don't make me beg. please Review. Remember the more reviews I recieve, the faster things get done.  
Later folks  
Hoshi 


	7. Captured

Chapter 7

Beast boy woke up to a soft tapping at the door. He looked around and saw that it was still dark out. Groaning softly, he got up and opened the door. He was surprised to find Midnight standing in the doorway holding a small blanket and teddy bear. He could tell that she was near tears.

Not wanting to wake up Raven, he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. Crouching down to her level he took her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She stood silent for a moment before dropping the bear and rushing into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I had a bad dream." she whispered, tears starting to spill over.

Beast boy froze. He didn't know what to do. Then remembering when he was younger that he just wanted to be held after having a nightmare. He did just that, hugging her tight. "It's alright. Tell me what it was about."

She sniffed, pulling away slightly. "It was...hic....about some bad man...hic...trying to take away my mommy!" fresh tears rolled over her cheeks and she buried her face back in his neck.

"Shh, no ones going to take her away. Not while her friends are here." He said, rubbing her back.

"P...promise?" She asked, looking up at him with her emerald eyes filled with crystal tears.

"I promise."

"But what happens if she does get taken?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip.

He had a brief vision of Raven doing the same thing when she was scared. He smiled slightly. "Then I'll go get her, I promise. Alright?" She nodded and hugged him once more. "Come on little one. Time to go back to bed." He grabbed her teddy bear and carried her into her room, setting her down on her bed. He pulled the covers up around her shoulders and handed her the bear, kissing her forehead he added. "Get some sleep alright?"

Midnight nodded and snuggled deeper into the blankets, cuddling her bear. As Beast boy went to leave she called out. "Daddy."

He paused and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you." turning onto her side, she let out a yawn and curled up.

Beast boy gave her a small smile and turned off the lights. "I love you too baby." he whispered.

* * *

Raven woke up due to the sun in her eyes. She moved her head to the side and blinked her eyes open a few times. Looking around, she saw that Beast boy was no where in sight.

Sitting up, she decided that he must have gone down to eat. Getting dressed, she headed for Midnights room and check in on her. Midnight wasn't in her bed and she frowned. Usually her daughter would come and wake her up when she got up. She headed for the dining room and breath a sigh of relief when she found Midnight eating breakfast with Beast boy. She sat down next to them.

"Morning sleepy head." beast boy said, grinning.

"Morning." She looked at Midnight. "How come you didn't come in and wake me up like usual?"

Midnight munched on her toast happily. "Daddy was already awake so I came with him."

"Oh." Raven looked at Beast boy who smiled again and looked towards the door as it opened. Star, Robin, and Terra walked in.

"Mornin!" Midnight said cheerfully.

Azerlin walked in and saw Midnight. "Come on little one. You have classes."

Midnight's eyes widened and she transformed into a small mouse. She scurried past Azerlin who rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." she muttered before taking off after Midnight.

Beast boy chuckled and Raven frowned. "That's a first. Usually it's a cat. I better go help Azerlin." She kissed Beast boy's cheek before chasing after the two.

Terra sat down next to Beast boy, still staring at the door. "She can transform?"

He nodded. "Yeah, according to Rae she's done it before to get out of class." he laughed. "Sounds like something I would do." he said more to himself than anyone else.

They sat in silence as they ate. Suddenly, screaming was heard from outside. Quickly racing to the scene, they saw people pouring out of a hole of the wall that surrounded the city. Since it was in the back, it was closer to the palace. They saw Raven, Shadow, and Midnight already down, stopping the people from coming through.

"Titan's Go!" Robin said as Starfire took his arm and headed for the fight.

Beast boy transformed into an eagle and flew down after them with Terra beside him on a rock that she summoned.

When they got a closer look, the people had weapons and they were charging at Raven and Shadow while Midnight was using her powers to put up a barrier. It was starting to fail because of the constant ramming from the people on the other side. As she collapsed to the ground, Beast boy grabbed her and set her off to the side. He changed into a T-rex and charged at the rebels. Scared of the animal charging their way, most turned and fled. The ones foolish enough to stay were knocked back out of the hole. He transformed back and Terra summoned up a huge boulder to block them from coming through.

Robin and Starfire jumped over to Shadow and Raven while the other two fixed the hole and Beast boy checked over his daughter. Robin took out a silver bo staff and started attacking the oncoming people.

Starfire started shooting at the people and there was an explosion close by sending her flying back. Another hole had been broken into and a man, seeming to be the leader, called out. "Retreat! Everyone fall back!"

Raven, seeing the man, grew angry. "Alenar! How could you!" she screamed.

He laughed. "Dear Raven, do you think I would want to live under your brat sister? You know that I don't like anyone ruling over me."

She growled and charged after him. Sending waves of dark energy at him.

"Tisk tisk, getting slow are we?" Alenar easily dodged her blasts and came up rapidly on her. Surprised by his speed, she failed to get out of the way in time. He blasted her in the stomach with dark blue energy, sending her flying back.

"Raven!" Beast boy screamed, running for her limp body.

"I don't think so little man." Alenar threw out a circular disk that surrounded Raven with dark blue energy.

Beast boy threw punches at the shield that had been erected around her. "Raven!"

Alenar laughed and blasted Beast boy away from the shield. He stepped into the circle and picked up Raven. "Bye." He opened a portal beneath his feet and fell into it. It closed up and the shield blew up, sending Beast boy back a few more feet.

He growled, sitting up. Seeing the retreating people, he transformed into a cheetah and charged after them.

"Garfield! Come back!" Robin called after him. Starfire set a hand on his arm and he nodded. '_Best to let him catch one. We can get some information out of them then_.' he turned back to the wall that needed to be fixed and started helping Terra.

Midnight sat on the ground. Tears welling up in her eyes as her mother disappeared and her father taking off after the mean people. "Mommy." she whispered before the tears fell over her cheeks. Green energy swirled around the girl and Shadow, seeing what happened, quickly put up a shield around her. The green energy swelled in size and broke through the shield. Shadow put up another one, bigger than the last. Thankfully that one lasted until the power erupted and shot up into the sky like fireworks.

The Titans had fallen back away behind Shadow as it continued.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Her powers are being unleashed, fully." Shadow said, face set. "She's too young, she won't be able to control them!" letting the half shield drop from around Midnight. Shadow fed off of her niece's energy that threatened to blow up half the city and created a shield big enough to surround the city, excluding Midnight.

As her power increased, it started shooting off , hitting the shield and busting it in some places.

"Midnight! Calm down!"

The others turned to see Beast boy standing as close as he could get to Midnight.

"Careful BB!" Shadow called out.

He pushed against the power that threatened to consume his daughter. Forcing himself through the shell she hadn't realized she made, Beast boy wrapped his arms tight around Midnight who's eyes snapped open and looked up at him.

"It's alright." he whispered. "I'm here."

Midnight nodded once before collapsing in his arms. Her power faded to a dull glow before it diminished completely. Shadow dropped to her knees as she let down the force field. Some people rushed over to her, checking to make sure that she was alright.

Beast boy carried a unconscious Midnight over to the group.

"How did you know what was going on?" Shadow asked once she had caught her breath.

"Rae told me about hers." He replied in a monotone voice that his partner usually held. He headed for the palace to let Midnight rest.

The others stared at his retreating back, worried for their friend.

* * *

Raven groaned as she woke. A shot of pain ran through the back of her head and she touched it gently with her hand and felt a sticky substance oozing from a wound. '_Great_' she thought. '_Just what I needed_.'

"So, your awake."

"Alenar." She growled, starting to charge at him. Metal links connected to chains on the wall encircled both of her wrists, preventing her from reaching him.

"My, my. Still so feisty." he cupped her chin and tilted it up towards his face.

"What do you want me for?" she said, pulling her face away from him.

"The same reason that I wanted you before. To rule with you by my side." he said, grabbing her chin again, this time more roughly, and forcing his lips on hers.

Raven struggled to pull away and he laughed, letting her go. "That and we want to know where you hid Trigon's mirrors away."

"Like I would ever tell you."

"Now, now Raven. Do you want your friends to get hurt? Or your daughter? That green thing seemed to care for you a lot, what about him?" Alenar said, pulling a chair over to Raven, just out of her reach.

She growled. "You will not touch them."

"You can't stop me if I wanted to." She struggled against the chains once more, then tried using her powers to take them off.

Alenar laughed once more. "Do you not think that I would be prepared for your little tricks? They were made especially for you and your dark powers."

Raven growled once before collapsing to her knees, head down to hide the tears that threatened to consume her.

"That's my Raven, give up. Give up and let your pain take over. Tell me where you hid trigon's mirrors. The world was a much better place when he was here." Alenar said, moving closer to her.

"Never." came her hoarse responce.

Frowning, he stood up and walked for the door. With his back away from her, he said. "You shall regret that. For when your friends get here, their going to pay for your mistake." He left and shut the door with a bang and she heard it lock.

She slumped back on her knees, crystal tears falling down her cheeks in shimmering waterfalls.

'_Don't come guys_.' she pleaded, even though she knew that her sister couldn't hear her at any great distance. '_Don't come.'_

* * *

AN: yay, next chap up! thanks to everyone who review. I can't believe it! 112 (atm) reviews with only 6 chapters! It took 14 last time! -gives everyone a great big hug- THANK YOU!!!!

To:  
quite-a-shame: How come you can figure stuff out so easily? It kinda is but i'll say now that Rae doesn't crack in revealing the mirror's location. So kinda & kinda not. --;; O, I figured out how I wanted to incorporate the zoo intoo! though their not really gunna go, ya kno description wise but well... you'll see!

Nightwish13: I might add Hawk into the ending and/or in the next chapter but I wanted to keep him mostlyfor the Seven years apart from Raven's view. Though because you asked I'll add him in.


	8. AN: Sorry!

I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter. I ma having some dificulty with the next chapter. I'm trying to include the suggestions I got into it and some stuff just doesn't want to work out. I promise that I'll have a chapter up by Friday at the latest. ( I hope. o.0 ) Please bear with me.  
Thank you.  
-Hoshi


	9. Promise

Chapter 8 

Beast boy carried tea to Midnight's room. The others were interrogating a man that he had caught while he and Shadow watched over Midnight. He was mad at himself and at the guy who had taken Raven away.

'_I couldn't do anything to stop him_!' He berated himself. 'I_ promised Midnight that I would take care of her mother and I couldn't do anything!' _He walked into her room and set the cups on her night stand. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he looked at Shadow who was pacing the room nervously.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Alenar."

"How did he know Raven?" Shadow stopped pacing and looked out the window. Beast boy came to her side and made her look at him.

"Shadow."

She gulped. "The heads wanted Raven married while she was queen. She refused of course, saying that she wasn't going to stay after I became queen. They made her go to the 'little party' that they had already set up even though she refused. They said that it was her duty to at least appear and dance with some of the guys." She cast her eyes down and continued. "She met Alenar. I think she missed you too much and wanted someone to talk to. He was nice to her, listened to her. After a while, he asked her to marry him."

Beast boy inhaled sharply. "What did she do?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"She refused. He was angry and he had threatened to hurt Midnight. You can only imagine her reaction to that. She almost killed him but didn't. Killing someone leads to banishment and I wasn't ready yet. Instead, she banished him from the capital. Because he had not killed, she couldn't banish him from Azarath." she looked at Beast boy once more.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So, he wants her to rule with him? Why didn't he take you?" he asked confused.

"You heard him, he doesn't like me. Raven on the other hand..." she trailed off.

Beast boy nodded and he turned from Shadow back to Midnight.

There was a knock on the door and a young man came in. He had long black hair with red streaks. He also had dark blue eyes, so dark they almost looked black. He was slightly built, wore black pants and a dark red uniform. He bowed before Shadow before scooping her up in his arms and hugging her tight. "I'm glad your alright." he whispered.

Shadow, who had kept control of her emotions and shown none since her sister had been taken, broke down in the mans arms. Through sobs she managed to choke out her worries

.  
"Rae's gone! It's my fault! I couldn't help her!" she cried. "I couldn't stop Alenar!"

"Shh, my dear Shadow." He rubbed her back. "Lady Raven wouldn't want you to blame yourself." he said in a smooth, deep voice.

"B..but Hawk.. I didn't do anything! I just stood there and watched him take her away." Hawk wrapped his arms tighter around her. Shadow rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

Beast boy turned his eyes away to give them some sort of privacy and focused on his daughter.

She looked so peaceful and innocent but he knew, what laid beyond her sinless appearance was power and strength. He caressed her cheek. '_and stubbornness. Just like her mother.'_ A smiled etched it's way across his placid features. '_Just like both us_.'

Shadow had fallen asleep in Hawk's arms. He smiled and sat on the floor with his back to the wall, cradling her.

Beast boy looked back at him. "She's had it rough huh?"

Hawk nodded. "Ever since she accepted her sister's offer of being queen, she's been training hard and not only in properness or making decisions but in combat as well. I know, I've spared with her." he rubbed the back of his head. "She's got some kick in her."

Beast boy chuckled. "That she does." he nodded in agreement.

Beside him, Midnight moaned and sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" she asked.  
Beast boy handed her some tea and started to fill her in.

* * *

The Titans were brought into the same meeting room as before. Shadow, who had woken up and gather herself once more sat a in her spot at the head of the table. As the others dropped into position, her eyes lingered on the spot where her sister had sat earlier, now occupied by Midnight who refused to leave Beast boys side. 

"You have interrogated the captured person correct?" She asked, her voice purely unemotional. With reassuring nods from Starfire and Robin, she continued. "He has agreed to lead us to the head quarters of the rebels in exchange for a lesser sentence which has been granted. We are to leave tomorrow morning."

Beast boy grew angry and started to speak but Shadow cut him off. "We are going to rest tonight to prepare for tomorrow. No more discussion on the matter." She ended the meeting and started to stand but Beast boy would not be silenced.

"That's bullshit!" he said, standing fast and pounding his fist on the table. "She could be _dead_ for all we know and were just going to wait till tomorrow and let them defile her body?! What if their hurting her?! I'm not going to stand here and..."

"You will do as I say." Shadow interjected, heading for the door with Hawk close behind her. She paused before exiting. "Your not the only one who cares about her." She said softly before leaving swiftly.

Beast boy sat back down, defeated. He rested his elbows on the table while burying his face in his hands.

Robin patted him once on the back before turning to Starfire. "We should call Jinx & Cy and tell them what happened." he said softly. Starfire nodded and hugged Beast boy once before leaving with Robin.

Midnight crawled into her fathers lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She clung onto his arms and closed her eyes.

Terra carefully hugged Beast boy, minding Midnight. "I want to apologize BB. I know Raven means a lot to you and... I'm sorry for what I said before, about Midnight and her not belonging on earth. They do, and Raven belongs with you."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, it's Raven." He said hoarsely, holding back tears.

"And I will. Once we get her back I will."

He nodded and carefully stood up, holding Midnight who had fallen asleep. Leaving, Terra walked with him down to his room and headed for her own. Sighing, Beast boy set Midnight in her bed and went to his own. Crawling into it, he hugged the pillow and let the tears that he held back fall freely from his eyes.

* * *

"What?!" Robin rubbed his ears. "Not so loud Jinx. I said Raven was captured." he said into the communicator. 

"That's it, get Shadow to bring us, we're going to get her back." Jinx said, the background behind her was moving swiftly.

Robin shook his head. "You have to stay there. We're going to get her back don't worry."

Jinx growled and Cyborg's face appeared in the screen. "Got ya Rob. I'll keep her grounded." he said, grinning slightly. "Just get our girl back."

"Will do." Robin closed his communicator and placed it on the table beside Starfire's and his bed. Starfire had her back turned away from him in an attempt to hide her tears for her lost friend.

Robin climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his body. "We'll get her back Star." he said, nuzzling the back of her neck.

She nodded. "It's just that we finally get to see her after all these years only to have her taken away from us in a matter of days."

Robin kissed her neck. "Don't worry. I promise that we'll get her back." Starfire turned in his arms and kissed him. "I know we will." she said softly before cuddling up against him.

Robin smiled slightly and gave her a little squeeze. "I love you Star."

"Love you too." she muttered sleepily.

* * *

Midnight opened the door silently and walked over to her father who was still sleeping. She crawled up onto the bed next to him and shook him gently. 

"Daddy?"

Beast boy moaned and blinked his eyes a few times. "Yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." Beast boy moved over a bit and Midnight settled down beside him.

She was silent for a moment. "Daddy?" she asked again.

"Hm?"

"Your going to get mommy tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She curled up next to him and yawned sleepily. Beast boy smiled before kissing her forehead and getting comfortable once more.

'_I promise._' He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

A.N.: I'm so sorry everyone. Ihave Regents coming up and I've been looking into colleges and stuff like that. I'm thinking about getting an English degree o but I still have a few years before I make up my mind.  
Nehoot. This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I've also tried to incorporate all the suggestions I got but couldn't fit in Cy/Jinx fluff. It'll have to be later on.  
I'm open to suggestions (can't promise I'll use them)  
ALSO: I am not going to kill Terra off. She's going to be usefull later on. Sorry.

Lata Folks!

-Hoshi


	10. Trap

Chapter 9 

Alenar stood watching his prisoner through the cell window. She still refused to reveal the secret hiding place of her father's mirrors that held him captive. He growled in frustration. _'So beautiful and so full of life. Shame she was never mine though she shall be now..._' He turned and walked down the silent halls. The red morning sun shown through one of the windows he passed as he continued on. _'That green man... he has to be the father of her child. Maybe...'_ He turned and headed back for the cell.

Upon entering, Raven did not budge. One would think that she was merely sleeping. However, Alenar sensed that she was consulting with her emotions. He had broken her meditating mirror in an attempt to cause her to lose control a few years before. He still cursed himself for not killing her then. _'She's such a nuisance_.'

Raven sensed him enter and she continued to ignore him. She was deep in her mind, talking with her other sides.

_'What can we do?_' she was asking.

Knowledge answered her. '_After evaluating the situation, I can only surmise that we have two options. One, wait for the others. Two, tell him where the mirrors are._'

'_Neither is an option. If they come, they'll get hurt, if we give him the mirrors, Azarath will be destroyed.'_ Reason countered.

"I know that!" Knowledge snapped.

Raven sighed and opened her eyes, this was getting her nowhere.

"Pretty Raven is back from her mind?"

"Go away."

Alenar sat in front of her once more. "I thought that I might be able to talk some sense into you. Considering that your friends shall be arriving shortly via their '_captive_.' " he chuckled slightly. "They really think that I would give my pitiful followers the information of where I am? No, definitely not. Their going to get a big surprise once they get here."

Raven growled. "Their not that stupid."

"Oh but I think they are my dear bird." he kissed her roughly before walking away. "You shall soon see things in a different light. I promise you that." Disappearing out the door he walked down the hall into the main control room. _'Come little Teen Titans. Come out and play'_

* * *

"Your going to lead us to Alenar." Robin was saying as Beast boy walked into the meeting room. 

The man, who was tied to a chair, nodded. He looked frightened of Robin and Starfire, who stood behind him.

Midnight trailed along behind her father as he made his way over to the others. "When are we leaving?" Robin looked up at him. "As soon as Terra gets here." Beast boy nodded. He had seen Terra getting ready.

Shadow came bursting in. She looked like she was ready to kill anyone who came near. Hawk came in behind her, looking throughly distressed.

"You can't go Shadow!" He was saying.

"She's my sister, of course I can!" She snapped back.

Robin exchanged glances with Beast boy who nodded. This was going to be a problem.

"But they need you here!" Shadow turned on him. "They'll be fine for a few hours."

"Your staying here Shadow." Beast boy said firmly.

She wheeled on him. "Who do you think you are? Saying that I can't go?!"

Beast boy set his hands on her shoulders. "Hawk is right." he said quietly. "They need you here."

His voice seemed to get through to her. "But your going to need my help." she said desperately.

"Perhaps... I can go in your place?" Hawk said.

Shadow looked at the others for help. When she saw that she wasn't going to receive any, she sighed in defeat. " Fine, but please, all of you, be careful."

Hawk smiled and hugged her tightly. "We will, I promise."

Terra walked in and Robin nodded to her in hello. "Alright guys, lets get going."

Midnight hugged her dad. "Bring mommy back, ok?"

He nodded. "I will."

Starfire smiled as Midnight hugged her. "Be careful." she said sternly, mimicking her aunt.

"Will do little one." As they left, Midnight smiled secretively to herself. Shadow sighed and was ushered out by the counsel to fix some problems.

* * *

"How much further?" Robin asked as they ventured farther into the forest. It was beautiful but they remained on their guard. 

"Not too much." the man said, his hands behind his back with Starfire keeping an eye on him.

"I don't like this." Hawk said as they walked along. "Something feels wrong."

"You mean the fact that theirs no major security or challenge to this?" Terra asked.

Robin nodded in agreement. "We might be walking into a trap but that's a chance were going to have to take."

Beast boy nodded and continued on, watching for any sign of attack on them.

They walked for a few more minutes before the man leading them dropped to his knees. Robin walked up to him and pulled him back up. He dropped back again.

Just as he went to grab him again, a large number of men jumped out of the surrounding bushes. Each held some type of weapon, pointed at the group.

The seeming leader stepped forward and grabbed the man that had led them there. "Good job, Alenar will be pleased." He shoved him back amongst the others who handed him a weapon.  
"Now, if you would be so kind." he beckoned a few men forward who advanced on the group.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

A.N: I hateed this chapter. It took forever to get it done and I had to keep telling myself. "No watching T.V. or doing anything else till it's done." Only three pages long, I'm so dissapointed with myself but I thought it would be best to get this up now. I decided that after this, I'm not going to be doing the Seven years between part for a while. I want to try something else. Theres about 5 chapters left or so. If everything goes tothe outline anyways. Alright, enough of my blabbering, I'll try and get anew chapter up in a week or less.

-Hoshi


	11. Reunited

Chapter 10 

The men that surrounded the Titans charged. Robin charged at the nearest few and started taking them down. '_There's too many_!' he thought as the next wave poured over them. In the corner of his eye, he could see Hawk and Beast boy struggling to keep the onslaught from taking over. Starfire was at Terra's side, each helping the other in an attempt to lessen the fierce attack.

'_Shit shit shit shit shit._' he mentally cursed. '_There's no way we can win this one..._' as if someone heard his thoughts, a new wave of people flowed down upon them, he heard Star scream and he whipped around to charge at her attacker only to be hit from behind and knocked to the ground, out cold.

Starfire watched as the man came closer with a club in his hands, she wasn't able to move out of the way as he jammed it into her stomach, screaming, she fell to the ground unconscious. Beside her, Terra was hit in the knees, causing her to fall and a man rushing forward and injecting her with a sleeping potion.

Beast boy soon saw the downfall of the battle. '_I have to get to Raven_!' He thought furiously as a few men grabbed him and dragged him to the ground. Transforming into an elephant, he managed to shake them off before trampling over to Hawk and throw the men off of him. Transforming back, he picked up an unconscious Hawk and looked at the men reforming, one stood in the front with a gun in his hand. '_Raven..._' was the last thing he thought before the sound of a gun shot rang out.

* * *

"They have been captured My Lord. The green one is just awakening. He has been treated. The men weren't supposed to shoot him" a sigh was heard. "They never listen." he murmured. 

"Very good. Bring the green one to me in _**her**_ cell."

"Right."

Raven heard the distant footsteps fade into nothingness before the door opened and Alenar walked in, smiling. "You hear that my love? They are guest like you are in one of the cells nearby."

Raven didn't look at him, her heart cried out in pain. '_He's hurt and it's my fault_!' In what seemed like a distant way, she heard Alenar respond to the knock at the door.

"Enter." The door opened. She didn't need to look up to know that they had just brought Beast boy in.

* * *

Beast boy moaned as he woke, his arm seared with white hot pain. "You, up!" A man ordered. 

Beast boy attempted to transform but found a collar similar to the one that had held him when he was captured by the alien. It changed as he did. Finally giving up the futile attempts and the pain in his arm, he followed the man before him. They walked down a series of hallways. Beast boy tried to remember just incase he could somehow escape, they had passed the cells where he could see the other Titans, still out cold.

They stopped before a bolted door and the man knocked on it.

"Enter." The man pushed the door open and dragged Beast boy in by the collar. He attempted to pull away but his strength failed him and he fell to the ground.

"You may leave." Alenar dismissed the man who bowed and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Beast boy glanced up and say Raven who was chained to the wall. Her head was down and a light cast a shadow over her eyes. "Raven." he whispered sorely, his voice full of yearning, of wanting to be close to her. He managed to get to his feet and take a few steps over to her. Alenar watched with interest as he did so.

"Raven." beast boy said, a little louder this time. She refused to at him as he fell before her. He reached out and tilted her chin up to see her eyes filled with silent tears, cascading down her cheeks in waterfalls.

"Your hurt." she whispered.

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." _'I hope_.' he thought before wrapping his arms around her in a loose hug and kissing her cheek.

Alenar took the moment to take the end of the chain on beast boy's collar and yank him back away from Raven. Fastening the clasp to the wall, he walked in between the two.

"I was waiting. I had to make sure I had the right guy." he walked towards Raven, who tried to back away only to come in contact with the wall.

"What happened to when Azarath was a peaceful planet?! We never had wars until you started it." Raven said, as he neared.

"I only did what the people wanted me to do. They were sick of this pacifist plane of existence. Times have changed dear Raven, and for the better I believe." He grabbed her chin and she tried to fight back what she knew was coming.

"Leave her alone!" Beast boy screamed, trying to break free of his bindings.

"Make me." Alenar said, eye's alight with desire. He drew Raven's lips to his and kissed her. She struggled against his grip but to no avail.

Beast boy pulled at the chains that held him back. "Raven! Leave her alone, leave her alone!" he screamed as Alenar moved his hands over her body.

Raven refused to cry, she refused to show Alenar the satisfaction that he had hurt her. Inside, her heart cried out, the pain of both her and Beast boy's rang in her mind, in her soul. '_Make it all stop, please, someone anyone. Make it stop_.' Suddenly, the sound of a stone wall breaking and a thunderous roar filled the air. Alenar backed away from Raven and she opened her eyes to see the terror on his face as a giant shadow loomed over him.

* * *

A.N: ok, it's boring, unimaginative, and did I mention, really boring?.? Please review anyways. The next chapter should be a bit better and then the next...lets see.... yeah, that should be ok then the next, very fun, and the next.... yep yep (i may need some help on this one) then the last... hehehehe i'm going to have fun writing that one. -nods to herslef - yep, def fun. 

Review Please! I try to read as many stories writen by those who review. A special thanks to TheTickleGasm, Quite-a-shame (I know, I messed up a bit ehehe), and apERFECtcircle. You guys are the ones that keep me going (spec u Claud )

For more Rae & BB action (as well as Star & Rob and Cy&Bumblebee) See jezzjamer's story. (Rated R and for a very good reason )

-Hoshi


	12. The Beast within

Chapter 11 

Robin moaned as he came to. Once his eyes were used to the dim light, he was able to see around his encasement. Bars and the stonewalls were the only thing keeping him in. That, and he had no weapons save for his bo staff that he kept tucked away in his boot. Upon further inspection, he could see Starfire across the hall from him and Terra to the other side of her.

Glancing around and making sure there was no guards nearby, he proceeded in whispering. "Star!" He watched as Starfire moaned and sat up, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Robin?" she asked, slightly puzzled. Memories came rushing back of the man who had struck her. "Robin!"

"Shh!" he hissed at her loud voice. Immediately she covered her mouth. "Terra." Robin said, seeing if the other Titan was awake.

"Yeah?" seemingly she was.

"Do you see Hawk?" he asked.

She nodded. "He's next to you but it looks like he's still out cold. Do you want me to try and wake him?" Robin nodded and turned back to Starfire who was trying to melt through the bars with no such luck.

"It seems that they are made out of a strong metal. I cannot break through." Robin nodded and sat next to the bars. He tapped them slightly, they seemed to have no faults or weak spots anywhere.

In the next stall over, Terra had accomplished waking Hawk.

"It's made of a strong steel alloy that cannot be melted except by extreme temperatures." he informed them.

"Great. Just great. Now what do we do?" Robin said bitterly, racking his mind for some way to get out of this.

"You could always use the keys." Came a small voice from beside him. He looked over, startled and his eyes widened.

* * *

Alenar backed away from the giant beast that loomed over him. In the small imprisonment, there wasn't much room to run. Being brave, or stupid as Raven thought, he stood up to the beast. "You don't scare me!" he said in a loud voice. He summoned his powers, given to him by Trigon, and cast the beast back against the already crumbled wall. 

Beast boy stood up and shook his head before returning his glare to Alenar. Charging, he was able to catch Alenar off guard by his speed and send him through the closed door.

"Garfield!" Raven called as he chased Alenar down the hallway and out of view. A howl rang through the air and she struggled against the chains but to no avail. She hopped, for Beast boys sake, that he did not kill Alenar. She did not know what would happen if he did.

* * *

"Midnight?" Robin asked, surprised. "How did you get in here?" She smiled and levitated slightly to reach the lock. She held the keys in her hands and unlocked Robins cell. When he got out, he proceeded to unlock the others while she explained. 

"I knew daddy wouldn't let me stay so when I hugged Aunt Star goodbye, I attached this," she took a small device off of Starfire's outfit. "To her. So that way I could find you guys."

Robin stared at her for a moment longer before hugging the small girl. "Your awesome, you know that?" he asked, rubbing her head. Midnight smiled but that smile faded as an earsplitting roar came from every direction.

"BB." Robin muttered.

"Where did it come from?" Hawk asked, looking up and down the hallway.

"That way." midnight pointed to the opposite direction that she had come from. "Are you sure?" Robin asked.

She nodded and tapped her ears. "It hurt but I could tell where it came from." He nodded and led the others the way she had pointed. Starfire hovered alongside Midnight as they flew down the corridor.

* * *

'_He hurt your mate. Kill him_!' a dark and chilling voice echoed in Beast boy's mind. 

'_No! I can't kill another person! it's against what I believe_!' He argued back.

'_So your going to let the man that got his lips and hands all over your mate get away with it?_' The beast inside of him asked.

'_No! I'll get him, but I won't kill him!_'

'_Just severely hurt him_.' The voice responded.

Beast boy said nothing. It was true, he wished to inflict pain on the man that dared do that to _**his**_ Raven. However, he knew that he must remain in control if he wished to do so without killing the man. Alenar had disappeared from view but his animal instincts took over, leading him to his prey.

* * *

Raven saw the group run past her door. "Wait!" she called out. They stopped and when Midnight saw her mother, she rushed into her arms. "Mommy!" 

Raven was tackled by her daughter. "What are you doing here! If your father let you come with him I am going to kick his.."

"He didn't." Robin interrupted. "She followed using a tracking device she planted on Star."

Raven gawked at her daughter for a moment. "You little bug! Is that how you always knew when I was coming?" Midnight grinned and nodded. She pulled out the set of keys from earlier and after trying a few times, successfully removed the clinks from her mother's wrists.

Raven rubbed her wrist for a few seconds before wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. "I'm so glad your alright." she whispered.

"I don't mean to break up the party." Terra said as another howl rang through the air. "But that, needs to be taken care of."

"We have to get to Gar." Raven said, standing up. Her daughter clutched to her leg.

"That's daddy?" she whispered, almost terrified.

Raven nodded. "Keep back with Star alright sweety?" She glanced at Starfire who nodded then to Midnight who also nodded.

"Lets go!" Robin yelled as he ran down the hallway with the others close behind.

* * *

'_Kill!_' 

'_Shut up_!' beast boy screamed in his head. He neared Alenar as they entered a garden like area and struck the man at the back of his head and sent him flying into a stonewall that outlined the area. Alenar struggled to his feet and sent blots of lightning blue energy at beast boy. They struck him in the chest and he stumbled back a few feet and failed to regain balance before he was slammed by another barrage of energy bolts.

'_I can't let him win_!' Beast boy thought as adrenalin rushed through his veins and allowed him to spring back up and ramming into Alenar.He fell to the ground and Beast boy stood above him. His eyes glowing with malice and hatred for the man beneath him.

He forgot about the oath he took that said never to take a life, never hurt someone to the extent of them dying in pain and agony. All of these thoughts went out of his mind as he raised a clawed hand to strike the man below.

* * *

Raven and the others ran to the courtyard where Beast boy was sent flying back onto the ground and pelted with more bolts. They didn't seem to phase him as he bounced back up and rammed back into Alenar. He poised to make the final strike and end the mans life. 

Midnight hid her face in Starfire's leg as the hand came down, afraid of the outcome.

"Garfield!"

* * *

AN: I know that I said I wasn't going to update this but while working on the other one I felt that I had to do this one and I actually like it. Not as long as I want it and the action sucks I know. I'm just not good with action scenes. I guess the Valentines day one will make up in length. I've done 6 pages and i'm no where near finished so expect it to be good... I hope...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hoshi


	13. Returning Home

Chapter 12 

The beast halted in its attack on Alenar and looked up.

'_Raven_!' Beast boy thought, unable to express his happiness in spoken words.

'_No, kill the man_!' The beast inside of him growled.

'_Raven's alright now, My family means more to me than the death of one stupid man_.' While he was distracted, Alenar gather energy quickly and sent him flying back to the ground and didn't move.

Raven was quickly enraged. "Alenar, this ends now." She walked forward, black energy crackling light lightning around her.

"R..Raven, please! Don't be so rash!" Alenar said, backing up.

Red eyes appeared in place of her other ones and she was enveloped in darkness.  
"You threatened my daughter, attacked the ones I care the most about, dared to raise a revolt against my sister and kidnaped me. Do you really think I'm being rash?" she said in a low, angry voice.

"P... please!" A bolt of black energy struck him and he fell to the ground, not moving.  
Raven's power disappeared and she dropped to the ground, out cold.

Robin rushed forward to check on Raven while Terra check on Beast boy. Hawk checked Alenar's pulse. "He's still alive. Just severely hurt. Which explains why she fainted. She was exhausted from holding her powers back. We better get them back and rested." The others nodded and they gathered up the injured.

* * *

Raven moaned as light shined through the window. Her head was pounding and she was having trouble remembering what had happened.

"Morning sunshine." She blinked a few times to clear the foggy face before her. Shadow stood over her, smiling. "I'm glad your awake. You had me worried, you've been out for almost a week." When she could focus more clearly on her face, she could see the dry tears. Worried was an understatement.

"Sis." Raven gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine. I just hurt a bit."

Shadow smiled through the tears. "I thought I was going to lose you." she whispered as she enveloped her sister in a hug.

Tears stained Raven's pillow as she hugged her sister as tight as she could. "Well, you can't get rid of me that easily."

They both heard a laugh that came from the doorway. They looked over to see Beast boy leaning against the door frame with Midnight in his arms.

"Mommie!" She wiggled her way out of Beast boy's arms and over to her mother. "Your awake." she said.

"Yeah, I'm awake." she said, hugging her daughter.

Beast boy walked over and kissed his love's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over." she replied.

He smiled. "Well, when your better, we'll go back home." She nodded. Midnight curled up beside her mother and fell asleep. Raven yawned and started to fall back to sleep as well. "What about Alenar?" she asked, half awake.

"He's in confinement and will be transported to another planet holding place." Shadow said.

Raven nodded and smiled at Beast boy once more before falling asleep.

* * *

Beast boy picked Midnight up and moved her from her mothers bed to her own. When he returned, he saw her awake and smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty." he said, laying down next to her.

"mm, hey." she replied, cuddling up next to him.

"How ya feeling?" he asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes

"A lot better now. No more headache."

He kissed her softly. "That's good."

Raven smiled slightly. "You and Midnight look a lot closer now." she said.

"Yeah, the little squirts rubbed off on me." he laughed and pulled her closer. "I love her to death." he smiled. "Just as much as I love you."

She smiled. "That's good."

He nodded and a knock came at the door. Upon opening it, he saw Terra standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Raven alone for a moment." She said quietly.

Beast boy glanced at Raven who nodded and he slipped out. Terra walked over and sat in the chair that Shadow had been sitting in, waiting for her sister to wake.

"Hey." she said awkwardly.

"Hello. Is there something I can do for you?" Raven asked.

Terra shook her head. "I just want to apologize for the way I treated you when you came back. I've liked Garfield for a long time and to see him wait that long for you hurt. Though, after this 'mission', I finally realized what he see's in you. Your brave, strong, you never give up and your always there for him and your daughter. If your bond wasn't so strong, she would never be here. I'm sorry for my actions and words."

Raven smiled warmly at the girl. "It's alright. I know what it's like to be jealous when it comes to guys."

Terra smiled. "I better get going to bed. Shadow says that in a couple of days we can return and I want to explore a little more. Azarath is beautiful."

Raven smiled and they bade each other goodnight. Beast boy came back in and laid back down.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Just making a new friend." she replied, cuddling back up with him.

Beast boy smiled and held her close, glad to be back with his love.

* * *

A few days later, Raven was up and walking. It was a week before they could return.  
As they teleported back into the Tower, Jinx and Cyborg along with Titans East was waiting for them

"Welcome Home!" they shouted.

Many hugs were exchanged and it wasn't until late did everyone fall asleep. The Titans East were in spare bedrooms and Raven was sleeping peacefully in her own bed with Midnight beside her. _'It's so good to be home_.'

* * *

AN: a bit short I know but it's coming to an end. I wasn't sure how to do the alenar thing so I went simple. snoozeville I know -pouts- neways, it's late, and I need my sleeps.  
RR Pwease and as always  
Thanks to all my reviewers

Hoshi


	14. Help Please

AN: This story is not over. There were a few of you thinking it was. I'm not going to end it like that, I'm not that lame. I still have 4 chaps left ta go. hehe. 

Although, there is something I would like to ask of my readers. I am going to write an epilog to this from Midnights point of view. Some information that will help with what I ask of you:

Midnight is turning 16 and just becoming a Teen Titan. I'm making the age limit 16 to make things flow smoothly and give it more of a look on things from a person who is mature enough. I'm writing the chapter based on her view of events that are taking place. Kind of a journal entry is what I'm leaning for right now.

I suck at coming up with names for characters so this is what I'm asking you guys to do:

Come up with some names for Star/Robs kids as well as Cy/Jinx's (Don't ask me how it happened, it just did.) Maybe a little bit what they look like and stuff. Or just names, I can make stuff up on that part (I just can't think of names) S/R kids: I'm thinking... 2 and C/J has one. Gender is totally up to you guys, I want all your opinions.

Also:

Since their kids are going to be younger than Midnight, we need different Titans to join till they are old enough.

I have some ideas on personalities for some of them but I would like your ideas (and names XD) as well. It's always about what the readers want. I was thinking along the lines of 4 others (Midnight makes 5).

All credit for characters will go to those who contributed them. I promise on my stories.  
Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I love the insane amount of reviews I've gotten and I love everyone for writing them. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. XP

Please helpies the name cursed writer!

Another AN: I have another idea for a story. yes, I know, I have no life. I'm sure you've read a story containing Raven's emotions Love and Lust (sometimes desire) showing up and Lust goes on a rampage, yadda yadda yadda. There good but all too common now so I've decided to put a little twist on things. (Has nothing to do with _Birthmark_)

No Title (I forgot the one I came up with the other night)

As her 18th birthday approaches, Raven's anxiety rises to unbelieveable levels. She knows she should tell the others what happens when she reaches another stage of her life, but is too afriad to do so. Now entering adulthood and starting on her birthday, her emotions take over. Each day a new emotion arises to influences her actions based on their own particular trait. Can Raven survive the ordeal and still keep her crush a secret?

Oro, I'm going to have to shorten it up a bit when it gets to be summary time. The list of emotions wont be long... I hope... still have to write them all down. I might just use the ones seen from "_Nevermore_" and add Love and Lust. Let me know what ya think please.

_Lotsa_ loveto all my readers

Hoshi


	15. Will You

Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since the group had arrived back home. Raven had fully recovered from her energy crisis and Beast boy was getting along well with Midnight. Every once in a while, Shadow would pop out of nowhere saying that she needed a breather from the life she was now leading. There had been a few cases of villains but nothing very big. It seemed that the Titans were finally getting a break that they needed desperately.

Raven laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the last fight with alenar and knew that there would be others that tried to bring Trigon back. As long as Shadow kept her cool and the place where his mirrors laid hidden, things would be fine. Speaking of Shadow, she had told her sister that she was allowed to visit the next day for her sisters birthday party.

"Though not for very long. I made an agreement, as long as I get ice cream, I'll be fine." she had said. Raven smiled at the memory. She was turning 26 the next day and she had hoped, though she doubted it, that the others wouldn't make such a big deal of it. Beast boy had said that he was bringing her some place special for the day. Away from children and other people so it could just be the two of them. Midnight had agreed to stay with Starfire only if she wasn't bombarded with hugs from her.

Raven laughed quietly to herself. Midnight was adapting to the Tower very easily. She had a bed in Raven's room but she often slept in the bed that Beast boy and Raven shared. Raven had been talking to Beast boy about putting Midnight in her room and herself staying in bb's room. needless to say, Midnight wasn't thrilled about the idea. She wanted to stay with her "daddy."

"Hey there, bed time already?" Raven smiled as she looked to the door where Beast boy stood with Midnight in his arms.

"I'm tired, leave me alone." she said sleepily. Beast boy smiled and set Midnight down. She ran off towards the lounge saying something about playing against "uncle Cyborg"

Raven smiled as Beast boy laid down next to her. "Just you and me." he said.

"For the moment." Raven responded.

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly before trailing kisses down her neck. "A moment is all I need, but, it's not all I want." he added with a smirk.

Raven smiled before snuggling up against him. "I really wish you would tell me where we're going tomorrow." she said sleepily.

"You'll see." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she fell asleep. "You'll see."

* * *

"I really wish I could see where I was going." Raven said as Beast boy led her blind folded on a rough surface.

"Don't worry so much. I promise you'll like it." he responded, tightening his grip on her hand as they walked down a gentle slope.

"I'm sure I'll like it, I would just like to see where I'm going."

Beast boy chuckled slightly and stopped. "Were here anyways." he unwrapped the cloth that he had been using as a blindfold and let her get adjusted to the dimer lighting.

"Wow..." she breathed. Before her was a small picnic on the edge of a lake.

Beast boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I knew you'd like it." he kissed the back of her neck.

She smiled and leaned against him. "I love any time spent with you." He smiled and helped her sit down. Plopping down next to her, he made her up a plate of an assortment of her favorite foods and his own with the things that he liked without meat.  
They ate and talked quietly as the sun went down and splashed brilliant colors on the water before them. When they had finished, Beast boy wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and held her close to his body.

"When do you want to go?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"In a little while. I'm giving Shadow some time away." she smiled slightly. "She agreed not to return until she had some ice cream so, if she doesn't have any soon, she can't leave."

Beast boy laughed and kissed her again. "I'm sure she'll be very grateful."

Raven smiled and cuddled close to him. "It's beautiful." she said as the colors changed from red to a purple as they sun fell even lower below the horizon.

"Not as beautiful as you." beast boy said with a grin.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Your so..."

"Nice? Charming? Sexy?" he said, his smiled widening.

She sighed and shook her head. "All those and more." she whispered before he kissed her deeply.

"Come on, we should be heading back." he said, pulling her up gently. "The others will be waiting." They walked back towards the tower hand in hand.

* * *

Beast boy opened the door to a dark tower and let Raven in ahead of him. She smiled, knowing what was to come. 

"SURPRISE!"

Her smile widened as her friends popped out from their hiding spots. "Thanks guys." She said.

Starfire wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend. "You are not mad are you?"

Raven shook her head. "Far from it."

Shadow walked over and hugged her sister, while whispering in her ear. "Take all the time you want to get the ice cream out." she said with a wink.

Raven's smile widened. "Alright."

"It is time for you to open your presents!" Starfire said, dragging Raven over to the couch and sitting her down.

"You guys didn't have to get me anyt..." Raven started to say.

"Nonsense." Robin cut her off. "Your our friend, of course were going to get you gifts." Starfire handed Raven a small box wrapped in dark blue paper.

Raven unwrapped and opened the box to find a beautiful raven necklace with ruby eyes. "Wow, thanks a lot Star!" She hugged Starfire tightly. "You're the best." After opening many more presents from her friends, they all crowded around the table to get ice cream and cake. She noticed how Shadow ate as slowly as she could.

"You know, your ice cream will melt if you don't eat it." Raven pointed out.

Shadow smiled. "Well, I'm not leaving until... well, I have to." she glanced at Beast boy who blushed and looked away.

Raven raised an eyebrow and kept a close eye on Beast boy. He hardly touched any of his yogurt and kept glancing around nervously. She also noticed that Shadow kept shooting glances at him and he would just turn away and pretend that he didn't notice her.

"What's wrong?" Raven finally asked him in a low voice.

He shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothings wrong."

"Don't lie to me." she said, setting down her plate and entwining her fingers in his.

Beast boy said nothing. He glanced at Shadow who nodded and picked up a video camera. Raven, who had not seen this, continued to stare at Beast boy, waiting for him to speak.

Taking a deep breath, he stood, still holding Ravens hand and faced her. "Raven." he said quietly.

Raven knew something was going to happen, her stomach started turning as she waited for him to continue. She saw him glace backwards, presumably at Shadow, and closed his eyes before opening them again and kneeling on one knee in front of her.

Raven's breath caught in her throat as he reached in her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Raven." he said again, his voice almost inaudible. He opened the box to reveal a silver ring set with a small, diamond shaped diamond with two smaller ones set on both sides of it. "Will you marry me?"

Raven sat, frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Beast boy felt his heart quicken as he waited for her reply. '_She's taking a long time_.' he thought worriedly.

Finally, she spoke. "Are you kidding?" Beast boy felt his heart drop. "Of course I will!"

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slipped the ring on her finger before standing and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you Raven." he whispered before kissing her deeply.

Raven kissed him back with as much passion and she heard Midnights voice of "Ewww!"

They broke apart and joined everyone else in laughing. Midnight grinned and wrapped her arms around her mother's leg. Raven smiled and picked her up. She squirmed and reached for beast boy who laughed and took her.

"What a daddy's girl." Raven said, tickling Midnight.

She wrapped her arms around her dads neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  
"You little brat." Raven teased.

Beast boy laughed. "Yea she is."

Shadow grinned and came bouncing over to her sister. "So now we have a wedding to plan." she said excitedly.

Raven nodded and was dragged by her hands towards her room by Starfire and Shadow. "Come on Terra, Jinx!" Shadow shouted. The two girls smiled and joined the group that disappeared down the hallway.

Cyborg placed a hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "Congrats man."

"Thanks. So... when are you and Jinx getting together?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Cyborg blushed. "Uh, hehe... I think I'll go... work on the... T-car, yeah the T-car!" he rushed off with Robin close at his heels.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked, following them, "scared of commitment?" They broke into a run and he chased after them. '_Oh, I'm going to have fun with this_.' He thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

A.N: I hope this is up to everyones standerds, I had fun writing it that's for sure. Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas for names. I have them all writen out and I am please to announce that there will be a sequal to R_eturning Home_ and one for _Secret Admirer. _A huge thanks to **_Quite-a-Shame_** who came up with the plot for RH's sequal and many of the characters names as well as some traits. You came through for me when I needed you the most, Thank you so much! ( If you haven't read her stories, I suggest you do, they're really good!) 

I will write the otherstory that I mentioned in the last chapter but not until I finish the other ones mentioned above.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, I appreciate every one I get from you guys, you rock!

RR as always!  
Hoshi


	16. Wedding Reception Honeymoon & aftermath

AN: Just a note before hand. A part in here refers to (and shows) BB going to Africa to stay in the tribe that he stayed in after his parents died. I know that this isn't how it happened (that I know of) but its how it is. In GH, those were his parents after he had come to the US these are his 'parents' in Africa. (I used real african names from a site I found weee! 2 litter bottle of Mountain Dew is good for the brain!)

Chapter 14

"Friend, how are you feeling?" Starfire asked as Raven waited for all the Titans and everyone else to arrive at the water side where she was to be married. She was waiting in a small building off to the side for it to begin.

"Nervous, extremely nervous." she muttered, her stomach queasy. She shifted uncomfortably in her wedding dress. '_I can't wait to change_.' She thought.

Jinx smiled from beside Cyborg, who was Beast boy's best man. He was waiting for more people to gather before he joined Beast boy. "You'll be fine." she said in her light blue bridesmaid dress. Her stomach was bulging slightly after the four months since their return. She had informed the others that she was pregnant with Cyborg's child a few months ago.

"Yeah, you can't be as nervous as B. You should have seen him this morning, pacing up and down the common room." he shook his head. "Makes me wonder how I will act when we get married." he added unblushingly when he looked at Jinx.

Terra, wearing a dress similar to Jinx's, smiled at Raven. "I can't wait until after the wedding. I know Garfield was hinting that he was going to stuff cake up your nose the other night." she said, her grin widening.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Raven said smirking as Robin walked towards them. She lost her smirk as he neared and her stomach did a turn, it was almost time.

"Better head up there Cy, he's going a little nuts." He said, wrapping his arm around Starfire.

"Alright. Good luck." Cyborg winked at Raven and gave Jinx a quick kiss before heading out the doors to stand by his best friend.

"Feeling alright there Raven?" Robin asked as his friend remained silent and stalk still with her eyes closed.

"Fine." she said quietly.

Starfire hugged her quickly, "You shall do fine."

Robin grinned. "Yeah, and think, soon you'll be off to Africa for a week for your honeymoon."

Raven couldn't help but smile. Beast boy had been in contact with the people that had raised him after his parents had died. They were waiting to welcome Raven into the family and Beast boy was thrilled.

'_Of course, he said he also couldn't wait for a few other things too_.' She thought with a small blush.

Midnight came bounding into the room in her flower girl dress. She was thrilled that she could take part in her mothers wedding. "Daddy's really nervous." she giggled. "But he didn't want me to tell you that."

Raven smiled and hugged Midnight tightly. " I love you sweetheart." she said softly.

Midnight smiled. "I love you too mommy!" In the distance, music started to play.  
"It's time Raven." Robin said with a smile. He held his arm out to Starfire and they headed out the door.

"Do not be so nervous friend Raven!" Starfire called as they left.

Jinx smiled and gave her arm a small squeeze as she waited a moment and followed the two out.

Terra hugged her which surprised the dark woman. "I'm glad were friends now. Good luck." she whispered before following the others out.

Raven took a deep breath and moved towards the door with Midnight in front of her. "Alright sweety, go ahead." Midnight smiled and headed out of the room leaving Raven alone.

'_Alright, here we go._' she thought before moving out to the side of the building and waiting for the music to reach the right part.  
When it did, she took another deep breath and headed out.

* * *

Beast boy fidgeted nervously as he waited for Robin and Starfire to walk down the aisle.

"Relax B." Cyborg whispered.

Beats boy nodded. Jinx and Terra had made their way down and Midnight was now skipping down the aisle throwing petals on the ground. The music changed and his heart skipped a beat as Raven appeared from around the corner and walked slowly towards him.

'_She beautiful..._' He thought. She wore a crown that held her veil in place and her long, white silk dress that trailed behind her slightly.

Raven gave him a small grin and he could see that she was nervousness that was dancing in her eyes, along with happiness and love. He gave her one of his famous lopsided grins as she neared and he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Your beautiful." he whispered as he led her a few steps forward. She smiled as they waited for the man in front of them to speak.

To both Raven and beast boy (they were sure to everyone else as well) that the ceremony took forever. However, as it neared to an end, Raven felt beast boy become stiffer next to her. She squeezed his hand gently and he glanced over at her. Her smile seemed to loosen him up and they turned back to the man.

"Do you, Garfield Mark Logan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Beast boy gulped and opened his mouth. "I do." he said in a strong voice that surprised both Raven and himself.

"Do you, Raven Relithian, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Raven looked at him and smiled. "I do."

Beast boy let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding and they exchanged simple silver bands. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Raven smiled nervously as Beast boy lifted the small veil. She was worried something would happen but put it behind her as his lips met her own and the world ceased to matter as a thought shot across her mind. '_We're married_.' Cheers and clapping erupted around them as they drew apart. Raven was having slight trouble holding back the tears of happiness .

As they walked down the aisle hand in hand, Beast boy whispered in her ear. "When happiness fills the heart, sometimes it leaks out of the eyes." As they got into the T-car that Cyborg was going to be driving (he had put up a black screen in between the seats line in a limo for their privacy) Raven wrapped her arms tightly around Beast boy and kissed him again.

"What you just said, was beautiful." she whispered.

He chuckled slightly. "See, kid movies are useful."

Raven smiled. "I know, Mulan II. Please, I watched that more than you."

"Ready to go?" Cyborg asked, putting the black window down a bit.

"Rock it away Cy." Beast boy said, wrapping his arms around Raven. Cyborg seemed to take his words to heart as the stepped on the gas and sped off to the Tower where the reception was going to be held.

* * *

Raven had changed into the dress she had worn the first day she had returned to the Tower after the many years apart and was wandering amongst the guest with Beast boy at her side. They had already danced and had dinner, now everyone was just enjoying themselves. "Hey B, few people want to know when your gunna open the presents so you can get on with the cake." Cyborg called with a smile.

Beast boy grinned, "I think we can do that now." They proceeded in opening gifts which included many books for both Raven and Beast boy and from Cyborg and Jinx, they received a ball and chain connected to two shackles. (AN: Funny thing is, one my moms friends got that for her wedding. XP)

Everyone burst into laughter when Beast boy took it out and held it up for everyone to see. He turned to Cyborg with a grin. "This is awesome man."

"And it's for both of ya." he said with a wink. "So you'll never be separated."

"Any key?" Raven asked.

"Nope, you'd be stuck with him forever." Jinx said.

Raven smiled even more and wrapped an arm around Beast boy. "Too late, I already am." More laughter rang through the air as they finished opening the presents and moved on to the cake. Midnight had rushed from her hiding spot in the corner when they went to cut it.

Beast boy smiled at Raven as he held the piece for her and she did the same for him.

"Oh yeah, Garfield, I have something I want to give you." she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah? What?" he asked slightly confused.

Raven grinned and whispered in his ear. "This." with that, she took the piece and shoved it in his face, getting part of it up his nose. He jumped back, trying to get it out.

"Rae!"

The others around them laughed. Raven grinned and brought Terra over to her side. "Thanks to Terra here, I knew what you were going to try and do." She said.

"Terra! How could you tell her?" Beast boy asked as he wiped frosting off his nose.

Terra laughed. "She's my friend, I had ta warn her."

Beast boy grinned as he took two large handfuls of cake. "Since it would be rude to make her wait." He took one and shoved it into Raven's face. "That one was for you and since you two are the best of friends, I think you can share the consequences." he took the other and mashed it into her hair.

Both girls started laughing as they took the cake away from their face. "What's so funny?" beast boy asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Raven said as she picked up Midnight who struggled to get to her father.

Beast boy took her happily. "See, at least someone loves me enough not to shove cake up my.."

At that moment, Midnight, who had taken a handful of cake without her father looking, shoved it in his face. She burst into giggles and slipped from her dads grasp.

"Is everyone out to get me?" he asked as he wiped cake off his face for the second time.

Raven and Terra started to laugh once more. "Serves you right." terra said. "Now, before all this lovely cake that Cyborg made goes to waste, I suggest we get it all cut up for everyone else." They agreed and got it all passed around.

As they ate, Beast boy sat on the counter with Raven next to him on one side and Midnight on the other.

"You two are so going to get it later." he said, wrapping his arms around his two girls.

Raven smiled. "I'm sure I will. But Midnight gets hers while we're gone, she has to stay with Aunt Star." Midnight pouted while beast boy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, she's lightened up a lot." Raven smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "This is the best day ever."

"It's not over yet." Beast boy said. Raven frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I know we weren't supposed to get each other things but this is for all of us, that is, if you want it to be." he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Raven.

She took it with a puzzled look on her face and opened it up. After reading it, her eyes widened greatly. "This is...this is..."

Beast boy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Adoption papers. I want Midnight to have my last name, like you do now. All you have to do, is come with me after we get back from Africa and sign some stuff and it'll be official. Mrs. Raven Logan."

Raven looked at him with tears in her eyes and she hugged him tightly. Midnight, who was looking slightly confused asked. "So, when you get back, my names not going to be Midnight Relithian, it's going to be Midnight Logan?"

Beast boy nodded and Midnight was silent for a moment before smiling. "Cool!" She hopped into her fathers lap and hugged him tightly.

Beast boy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Rae, you going to throw the bouquet so you can get outta here?" Jinx called.

Raven laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She hopped off the counter and waited for all the women to get behind her.

"Here it comes!" She tossed it in the air and she turned around to see Starfire catch it. Terra was hugging her and Jinx had turned to Robin. "So when's the wedding?" She asked.

Raven smiled as Beast boy walked back through the doors that led to their living quarters with suitcases in his hands.

"Ready?" he asked.

Raven nodded and Picked Midnight up. She gave her daughter a kiss and big huge before letting her father do the same.

"Sorry to leave on you all before you yourselves go, but we have a flight to catch." He ushered Raven towards the door and followed after her as she waved to the crowed that was hollering and clapping.

"Now who's going to help pick up?" Cyborg whined as they left.

* * *

"Kamaria! Akin!" Beast boy cried as the vehicle that was bringing them to the tribe, stopped. He rushed out of it and into the loving arms of the people that took care of him before her arrived in the United States.

"Dinari!" they cried, hugging him tightly.

"How are you?" He asked excitedly.

"Very well, and you? You have grown up to be a fine young man." the man said.

Raven walked forwards slightly, unsure of what to do. Fortunately, Beast boy took her hand and led her to his 'parents.' "Raven, this is Kamaria, my mother after my parents died. Her name means 'like the moon.' This is Akin, my 'father.' his name means 'warrior.'" he said, explaining.

"Hello." Raven said, slightly nervous.

Kamaria hugged her tightly. "We have heard much about you from Dinari."

"Dinari?" Raven asked, slightly confused.

"It's what they called me. It means 'our shining star.' " he blushed slightly. "They could not have children of their own so when I was found, weak after my parents had died, they believed that I was their 'shining star.'

Raven smiled. "I like it."

Akin smiled as well. "We are glad. Now, we must choose a name for you." "I already thought of one, if you don't mind." he said.

"Go ahead Dinari. She is yours to name." Kamaria said, laughing slightly.

Beast boy smiled. "Sauda." he said softly.

His 'parents' smiled. "A fitting name." Akin said in his gentle voice.

"What does it mean?" Raven asked.

Beast boy smiled and hugged her. "Dark beauty."

Raven smiled back. " I like it." she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Come." Kamaria said, beckoning them towards what looked like a newly erected hut.

That night, Raven and beast boy were married the tribes way before they were able to go into their place where they were going to stay.

The bed was made of a soft cloth and filled with feathers. When Raven heard this, she glanced at Beast boy, seeing how he would take the fact the he would be sleeping on something from a fellow animal.

He seemed to have no problem and explained latter that it was how he grew up sleeping on them, before he was a vegetarian. "It doesn't really bother me. It's just how they live and how I used to live for a little while."

They both had crawled into bed under the warm blankets made of the same material. Raven was tired but Beast boy had other ideas that became apparent when he started kissing the back of Raven's neck and sliding his hand up her night shirt.

"Gar..." she said with a smile on her face as she turned towards him. He silenced the rest of her sentence with a passionate kiss. She moaned slightly as he pulled her body closer to his and trailed kisses down her neck.

Each kiss was as soft as a dandelion puff that sent fire throughout her body. "Gar..." she said quietly.

"Hm?" he asked, sucking lightly on the hollow spot of her neck.

"I love you."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you too Rae." he slid his hand into hers and kissed her softly. "I'll always love you, and Midnight."

Raven smiled. "I'm glad you got to know her." she said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"So am I." he was quiet before he started kissing her again.

Raven could resist a small laugh. "Someone's a little eager huh?"

He kissed her cheek then trailed kisses to her ear and bit it lightly before licking it. "I've waited 7 years without anything but the thought of you. How much longer are you going to make me wait?" he asked, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

She smiled seductively. "I could be mean and make you wait a few more days but then, you've already got me." she slipped off his shirt and smiled as she ran her long fingers down his chest softly, making him groan.

"Still the same weak spot I see." she said with a smile.

"Yeah." he trailed kisses down her neck once more and ran his hands along her curves to her hips and smiled. "Rae, you want another kid?"

* * *

"Mommie, daddy!" Midnight cried as her parents walked through the door after their week long vacation. She wrapped her arms tightly around her parents legs. "I missed you!"

Raven kissed her daughters cheek. "We missed you too baby."

Beast boy smiled and lifted her up. "Were you a good girl?"

Robin smiled from on the couch. "Besides the little hide and seek game, everything was great."

Midnight grinned. "That was fun!"

"Any trouble while we were gone?" Beast boy asked.

Starfire shook her head. "Nothing very troublesome. Dr. Light showed up and asked where you were though." she giggled. "He heard that you returned."

Raven rolled her eyes, "and he showed up because?"

Robin shrugged. "I thought he just wanted to see if you were the same." he said with a grin.

Raven shook her head and looked around the common room. Cyborg and Jinx were playing air hockey- Jinx wining of course- and Robin and Star were cuddled up on the couch. Terra was sitting on the counter, talking to someone on her communicator.

"You know, I'm glad that we're home." Raven said, leaning against Beast boy.

"Me too." he said, kissing her cheek before kissing Midnights. "I love my family, all of you guys."

* * *

_**3 weeks later:**_

"Mommy, hurry up!" Midnight called from the lounge. "I want to go to the Zoooooo!"

Beast boy smiled as he held a fidgeting Midnight. For her birthday that was coming up, they promised to take her to the zoo and her mother was being rather slow.

Raven smiled as she walked into the lounge. She kissed Beast boy and whispered. "Well, it looks like you've gotten your wedding present, but it's going to be delayed just a few months longer."

Beast boy looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Raven's smile widened. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

A.N: Alright, that was that chapter and it was damn long too! I know the ending was kind of abrupt but thats the way it ends. There is going to be an epilog after this chapter which should be up soon. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how I'm going to write it.

Then on to the Sequal! But I'm going to take a small break before I start working on that one. I may work on SA's sequal first then do the other one.

Plus, keep your eyes out for a hilarious St. Patricks day fic coming up where the main goal of the story: BB trying to get everyone to wear green. His major challange: Raven. Much confusion on Starfire's part and the majority of Robin trying to get her to understand.

I believe that's all for now. Please RR, I want to hit 300! ****runs around**** I can't wait! Any stories of your own that you want me to read, I'm always up for a good story!

Love to all my readers

Hoshi


	17. Epilog And It Goes On

ATTENTION PLEASE! (Before you read)

1st note: 300 reviwes! I LOVE YOU ALL!

2ne note: This chapter is dedicated to _**Quite-a-shame**_ for her major help and idea for a sequel. Her stories, The Fallen Titan and it's counterpart (an awesome sequel still in process) The Lone Titan are a must read for all Raven and Beast Boy fans. The '_Home_' trilogy will continue because of this awesome girl!

Epilog

Midnight smiled as she looked around her old room for the last time. It wasn't much to look at, everything was boxed up, getting ready to move into her mothers old room. She was moving from the spare rooms that had been built to the main rooms one level above her old one.

She was now 16 and old enough to become a Teen Titan which meant the old Titans had to leave. Today had been dubbed '_Moving day'_ by her father. It was the day the other Titans moved to regular homes. Though they wouldn't be living in them very much considering they had been asked to join the Justice League.

She turned to her full length mirror that leaned against the wall. Her reflection stared back at her. Now at a surprising height of 5'8, she was rather slim and held the figure of her mother yet still reflected her fathers prized features. Her stunning emerald green eyes and dark green hair that had grown and was now cascading down her back with bangs framing her face. She no longer wore a dark green cloak and leotard but rather favored tank tops and a comfortable pair of jeans.

A knock came at her door and she hurriedly opened it. Her mother stood smiling with her younger brother at her side.

"Excited?" Raven asked as she looked around the room, remembering all the times when Midnight was little that she had to comfort her daughter. That was about 9 years ago that had seemed to past by very quickly.

"Very. It's going to be strange not having you and dad near by though." Midnight replied, ruffling her brothers dark purple hair.

"Knock it off!" he said, pushing her hand away and flattening it again though to not much avail as it sprang back up in the front.

"What's wrong Fayt?" she asked him.

Fayt said nothing, only turned from his sister with his arms crossed. Raven laughed slightly. "He's mad because he can't be a Titan like his older sister."

Midnight smiled and bent to his level. "Hey, you'll get your turn. Your only 9, enjoy life before your stuck following some pointy haired leader." she gave a small giggle before sweeping her brother tight in her arms. "I'm going to miss ya squirt." Fayt was silent but hugged his sister back just as tightly.

Raven smiled sadly at the scene. Midnight and Fayt hadn't been separated not once since Fayt was born. They always looked after one another even if they fought occasionally and Midnight was always carefull that he was never mad or scared, seeing as they trigered his powers and sent them haywire.

Fayt pulled away when he saw his mother looking. She smiled and turned back to Midnight. "Ready to meet up with the others."

Midnight's eyes lit up. "They're here? Why didn't you tell me?" She took off at a run down the hall with Raven and Fayt following behind her at a normal pace. Midnight had made many friends since she started living on earth and some even had powers similar to her own.

Midnight ran through the doors as they opened and crashed into someone. Rubbing her head, she sat up and looked around wildly for the person she ran into. From below her, there was a small cough and a smooth, almost liquid voice followed.

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

She glanced down and jumped up immediately. "Demoyon! (Day-moy-on) I'm so sorry!" she blushed as she held out her hand to help him up.

He said nothing as he ignored her hand and stood up, brushing himself off. Midnight couldn't help but stare at him. His pale skin reflected her own while his long, jet black hair made him look almost like a vampire in the many books she had read. The one thing that stood out most to her was his dark sapphire blue eyes.

He was wearing his favored skin tight, black shirt that showed off his growing muscles and black jeans under a black cloak that her mother had given him as a present for joining the Titans. "It's alright." he replied simply.

Midnight had found, after meeting him, that he wasn't one for socializing with people, reminding her forcefully of the stories her father had told her about her mother before they started going out.

A larger blush grew on her cheeks when Jem hollered to her from the couch. "Are you going to stand there all day looking at his bod or are you going to get over here and give me a hug?" Midnight took that as an escape from Demoyon's presence as she rushed over and gave her best friend a hug.

"You do know your going to die for that comment." she hissed in her ear.

"I'll be waiting." Jem replied in the same low voice.

It was Jem's upbeat attitude that had attracted Midnights attention to becoming her friend. That and the fact of her control over the water and wind. Always wearing an aqua blue shirt and (often enough) bluish grey skirt that stopped before her knees. She pushed her blue and silver streaked hair out of her face as she set her hands on her hips. "We've been waiting for you for a while."

"We" consisted of Arishma A.K.A. Silver wings, Surge, and Delmund who where all sitting on the couch. Arishma and Surge were battling it out on the new Game Station Beta version XL3 that had yet to be released in stores.

Arishma was the tech wiz that helped design the XL3 for Game Co. She had gotten her nick name because of the metallic mechanical wings she built to aid her in battle along with her other 'toys' she had been making in the past 6 years. She had been taking lessons from Gizmo and Victor for the past 2 years which had boosted her intelligence in machines.

Surge was racing against her, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Surge was the son of Virgil Hawkins, better known as Static to the residents of Dakota City, and inherited his fathers electrical powers. He often helped Arishma in bringing her creations to life.

Last but certainly not least, was Delmund. Midnight found him easy to talk to and a great friend. She had once come across the perfect thing to define him in one of her books. Something called a crystal aura, which meant that he adapted to the person around him. As he was sitting on the couch, he was quiet and reserved, not breaking his friends concentrations on the game but when one of the won, he would be dancing with the victor as if he had won himself.

Midnight knew for a fact that Jem had a crush on Delmund since they had met but she refused to admit it and always turned the conversation on Midnights obvious crush on Demon, the nick name the others had given Demoyon after they had difficulty pronouncing it.

"Sorry guys, my mother didn't tell me you were here." Midnight's eyes scanned the room and saw many boxes lined against the wall, waiting to be carried into their new homes.

Raven walked into the lounge for the last time and gave a small sigh. Beside her, Garfield reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Seems just like yesterday when we were recruited doesn't it? Now were moving up a League." he said, laughing slightly.

Raven rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly. "You never change. Your still the same old goof off I first met."

Garfield smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Sometimes." She smiled and jumped slightly when the doors whooshed from behind them and Dick and Kory walked into the lounge with Sigma and Nightfire right behind them playing tag with Mira and Stella.

"Your it!" Sigma, the youngest son of Koriand'r and Dick said, tapping his older sister on the back and running away. Sigma was 8 years old and resembled his mother greatly with his spiky red hair and vibrant green eyes. Although he couldn't fly, he still held her great strength and agility of his father as well as his own red 'starbolts.'

However, Nightfire seemed to be following in her fathers footsteps. At the age of 9, she was getting close to besting her dad in martial arts. Her sky blue eyes and long black hair made her seem much like a daddy's girl.

Mira was the daughter of Terra and Garth (also known as Aqualad). Her long blond hair that sported black steaks supported this fact as well as her abilities to talk to fish and move rocks. Though she was only 7, she had learned to control her abilities on the most part.

Stella Stone was daughter to Victor and Jinx. She was the oldest of the Titan's children after Midnight, being 10 yrs old. Her light brown skin tone and steely blue eyes made a strange but pretty combination. Her hair was short and her long, black bangs were often brushed from her eyes. She had some of her mothers powers as well as part of her fathers mechanical genius.

Victor and Jinx had just walked in after carrying the last of their boxes to the waiting T-car.

Victor smiled at his friends that were grouped around the door. "It's going to be a big change, not living in the same place as the rest of ya guys." he said with a small laugh.

Dick nodded. "Still, were all living in the same are, not as if we can't visit or anything."

"It still will not be the same." Kory said sadly.

Midnight couldn't help but smile. "Cheer up guys, you'll still be fighting the bad guys, just on a bigger scale. It's no longer a city, it's the world."

Dick nodded and smiled at her. "Have you guys chosen a leader yet?"

Arishma and Surge had stopped playing games and Demon, who had been reading, was now paying attention to the conversation.

Midnight shook her head. "We haven't really thought about it." she said slowly, looking at her friends who nodded.

"I nominate Mid!" Jem said from the kitchen.

"W..why me!" Midnight asked.

"It's only logical." Demon said calmly in his silky voice. "You've lived with the former Titans and know how things operate. If you don't wish to take the job permanently, at least be leader for a short period until the adjustment's been made."

Midnight felt her heart skip a beat when Demoyon agreed with Jem. She looked at Arishma, Surge, and Delmund who all nodded.

"Demon's got a point." Surge said, turning back to the game.

"Al..alright. Just for a little while." she said, shooting a glance at Jem who grinned.

Dick smiled. "Well, a word of wisdom to the new Teen Titans before we depart."

"Always stick together, you'll work best as a team." Kory said, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist.

"Never be afraid to admit that you need help." chimed in Victor. "And eat loads of waffles."

"And don't be afraid to call us if you need it." Jinx added.

"Don't hide from your friends." Raven said in her calm voice. She looked at Garfield with a smile gracing her lips. "You might just miss something important."

"Always use condoms if yo..." Garfield started to say but stopped short when Raven jabbed an elbow into his side. He grinned and rubbed the spot that she hit while correcting himself. "Always have a good time. Saving the city may be tough and make you want to work through the night to get rid of the crime but don't let it take over your entire life. Stop and smell the pizza once in a while." he looked a Dick who grinned sheepishly.

"And remember, never take a life if you can help it." Dick smiled slightly. "Unless the person is a psycho path trying to utterly destroy all humanity."

The group of teens laughed slightly at this comment. It was silent for a moment before Victor bellowed out. "Group photo! Get on in here y'all!"

He set up a camera as the older Titans lined up against the wall with the new Titans in the front. Demon stayed glued to his spot on the chair until Midnight grabbed his hand and, blushing, pulled him over. "As leader, I'm not letting you miss this." she stated.  
The younger children that would become Titans after the new group stood in front of the others.

Victor set the timer and raced over to Jinx's side and wrapped and arm around her waist. Kory leaned her head on Dick's shoulder slightly and Raven stood close to Garfield. Midnight stood with her arm draped around Demoyon's neck, holding him in place so he would run off and the other arm around Jem. Delmund stood on Jem's other side while Surge and Arishma stood back to back, making peace signs at the camera while the kids in the front stood smiling, waiting for the flash.

The timer hit zero and took the picture. "Now just one of the new Titans!" Victor said. As the others left, he focused it down to fit just them but before he could take the picture, the alarm went off.

Raven smiled and nodded to Midnight who turned to her friends and team mates.

"Titans, Go!"

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Credit**: Like I said before, I will give Credit to those who had helped.

**Gladdecease**: For Stella's name and slight appreance. I changed a few things but they were based off the idea given.

**Jmbeard: **For Surge's name and sparking the idea of Statics son (yes, pun intended)

**Quite-A-Shame**: Sigma's name & powers; Nightfire's name& powers; Fayt's name & emotion faults; Mira's name; Arishma's nick name; Jem's powers; and next story plot.

_**(PWEASE READ, IMPORTANT INFO!)**_

**1st:** I want to thank every again for getting me up to 300 reviews!  
**2nd:** I'm taking a small break before starting the next story in the trilogy. I'm going to write a St.Patricks day one and it should be up soon.  
**3rd: **It would bewise to remembed Fayt's (fate) name. It will play a crucial part in the next story.  
**4th: **I'm letting you guys choose what order you want me to write my ideas in. Below is a list ofsummary's. Tell me which one you want to see done first in your review by using the numbers.

**_Comatose_** ((1))

After a battle where she is injured, Raven falls into a coma. However, while in the coma she dreams that she's in the Tower and everything is alright except for the small spasms of pain she gets every so often, presumably from the accident. However, on the other side,Cyborg doesn't believe she's coming back from her critical condition and want's to take her off life support to end her pain. After pleading with him, Cy gives Beast boy a week to find a way to wake her up or he'll pull the plug. _Unexpected twist to it all._

**_No Title_** (yet) ((2))

As her 18th birthday approaches, Raven's anxiety rises to unbelieveable levels. She knows she should tell the others what happens when she reaches another stage of her life, but is too afriad to do so. Now entering adulthood and starting on her birthday, her emotions take over. Each day a new emotion arises to influences her actions based on their own particular trait. Can Raven survive the ordeal and still keep her crush a secret?

**_No Title_** (again) ((3))

Sequel to _Secret Admirer. _Raven and Beast boy have yet to make their relationship open to the other Titans, only Starfire knows of it. What happens when a 'friend' from Raven's past visits and wants to fulfill a promise he made when they were little. Is their love strong enough to survive an old flame?

**_No Title_** (I'm not good with them) ((4))

Sequel to _Returning Home_. Someone has found Trigon's mirrors and released him. Trigon is back for vengence and instead of going after Raven, he decides to go after the things closest to her heart;Fayt and Midnight. It's up to the old and new Titans to get them back and put Trigon in his place once and for all.

I'm open for all ideas on Titles, if none from you guys, I'll drag them out of my mom XP.

That's all for now folks. As always, R&R please.

Love to all

Hoshi


End file.
